LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Summary : : Andwae...hah...hah..hah Kau baru sadar setelah dia pergi? Nikmati karmamu Kai" , Uke itu seperti Barbie , kita bebas memainkan mereka sesuka hati kita. Tapi ingat! , Seme sejati tak akan pernah bermain Barbie. Siapa namanya? Jongsoo , Kim Jongsoo Kau mengingatnya saat memberikan Nama ? Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku Yeoja jalang lepas
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Jung soojung

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Summary : Tentang perjuangan Do Kyungsoo dalam merawat kandunganya setelah di campakan Kekasih tercintanya ,Kim Jongin.(Gak nyambung).

Just prolog !

Enjoy it.!

"Kita akan selalu bersama bukan? Berjanjilah padaku Kkamjong."

"Janji Soo, Jiwa ragaku hanya untukmu"

"Kai... aku..aku hamil"

"Gugurkan bayi itu Soo , aku tak mau bertanggung jawab"

"Kai –ah ,ini anakmu..hiks.."

"Gugurkan atau aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku ...a..ku akan mempertahankanya Kai , mianhae. Silahkan tinggalkan aku."

"Bagus , aku tak perlu bersembunyi lagi darimu saat berkencan dengan Krystal."

"Soo ,, ireona...jeball Soo. Hiks... kita harus balas dendam pada Jongin pabbo itu Soo... ireona"

"Andwae...hah...hah..hah"

"Kau baru sadar setelah dia pergi? Nikmati karmamu Kai"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Jong Soo , Kim Jong Soo"

"Kau mengingatnya saat memberikan nama?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

"Yeoja jalang,, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari anakku,,"

"Jodoh pasti bertemu."

"Aku menantinya"

Haiiii , aku mau coba bawa fanfic KaiSoo , couple favorit Maple di Exo ke 2 setelah FanTao. Baru prolog , ini Yaoi dan Mpreg. Tapi gak tau ada yang suka gak.

Suka gak suka tetap aku lanjut #Maksa

Walau lama , soalnya mau kenaikan kelas 12. Gue udah

Semoga ada yang minat.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Jung soojung

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Summary : Tentang perjuangan Do Kyungsoo dalam merawat kandunganya setelah di campakan Kekasih tercintanya ,Kim Jongin.(Gak nyambung).

Enjoy it !

Seorang pemuda manis bermata bulat menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya yang tak terbalut kain apapun. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya lucu saat sinar matahari mengusik penglihatanya . menengok ke samping kanan nya saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya posesif. Tersenyum manis melihat sang kekasih berkulit Tan – Kim Jongin namanya masih tertidur lelap mulut sedikit terbuka , err walau tak sampai meneluarkan air liur , tapi itu cukup menggelikan untuk pemuda manis itu –Do Kyungsoo namanya. Setelah di rasa cukup untuk mengamati pahatan sempurna sang Pencipta pada Kekasihnya , Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur nya dan berniat untuk membuat sarapan , mengambil asal kemeja putih sang kekasih yang tergeletak di lantai Ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Do kyungsoo adalah anak yatim piatu ,ia di tinggalkan orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat orang tuanya akan menuju Korea dari jepang di ulang tahunya yang ke 17. Kyungsoo tentu sangat terpukul atas hal itu, tapi lambat laun ia bisa menerima semuanya. Para sahabatnya selalu setia bersamanya . Kyungsoo bertambah merasa tak sendiri setelah hadirnya namja tampan bernama Kim Jongin , Kim Jongin adalah pemuda tampan , berkulit Tan berwajah tampan dan memiliki Smirk yang membuat semua Yeoja atau namja uke meleleh karenanya. Jongin atau panggil saja Kai juga pemuda yang tak kalah tampan. Ia selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai namja yang paling mencintai Kyungsoo . Tapi entahlah , hati seseorang tak ada yang tau bukan?

Kyungsoo menepuk tanganya setelah berhasil membuat 2 tangkup sandwich , tanpa menyadari sosok hitam di belakang tubuhnya yang menahan kekehan melihat tingkah imutnya. Sosok hitam itu , yang tak lain adalah Kai itu lalu memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari belakang , salah satu kebiasaan Kai bila melihat tingkah imut Baby Soo nya.

"Aigoo Kai , kau membuat ku kaget ."

Kyungsoo mem poutkan bibir nya karena terkejut mendapat pelukan dari belakang .Sementara itu Kai hanya tertawa karena berhasil membuat kekasih imutnya terkejut dan mengeluarkan aegyo tanpa sadar . Kyungsoo memanglah namja imut , manis , dan cantik. Tapi ia bukan namja yang bisa mengeluarkan aegyo dengan sengaja. Tanpa sengaja yang sering ia lakukan , membuat semua orang di sekitarnya gemas.

"heum, mian chagy. Kekasih tampan mu ini sangat merindukanmu!"

Kai berucap dengan wajah di buat semelas mungkin.

"Aigoo Kai , kau belum ada satu jam ku tinggal saja sudah begini , apalagi bila ku tinggal selamanya heum ?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pelan sambil mengelus pipi kekasih tampanya itu.

"Hyunggggg~~ apa yang kau katakan ?"

Owh , lihatlah Kai merajuk dengan wajah aneh pada kekasih manisnya ini.

"Kau memanggilku Hyung jika sedang merajuk saja , apa-apaan itu ? Sopanlah pada yang lebih tua kkamjong ."

Kai menampilkan cengiran bodoh nya melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ngambek.

"hehe, mian Hyungie , ayo makan aku sudah lapar , by the way . Hyung lebih sexy memakai kemeja ku, tapi lebih sexy lagi tanpa pakaian.'"

Setelah mengucapkan itu kai berlari menuju ruang makan di apartemen mereka karena tak ingin mendapat ciuman mesra dari pisau milik Kyungsoo.

"Yakk , kkamjong. Tak ada jatah sebulan,"

Walau mukanya memerah , kyungsoo tetap memberi ancaman pada Kai.

"Yah Soo chagy, jeballlll jangan lakukan ultimatum mengerikan itu. Lebih baik aku mencium Monggu daripada tak mendapat jatah darimu."

Kai memelas dengan tangan di tangkupkan di depan dada.

"Tak ada perubahan kkamjong. "

Tiba-tiba Kai menarik tubuh mungil kyungsoo dan memangku nya.

"Hmm, baiklah hyung. Asal kau slalu di sampingku, aku rela melakukan apapun hyung."

Akhirnya Kai pasrah juga atas keputusan kyungsoo.

Mereka sarapan dengan canda tawa , walau Kyungsoo risih harus di pangku Kai. Tapi ia nyaman berada dalam kungkungan pria Tan tersebut.

""Kita akan selalu bersama bukan? Berjanjilah padaku Kkamjong."

KAI mengernyit heran , mendengar kekasihnya tiba-tiba bertanya aneh.

"Kau ini bicara apa Soo?"

"Kau hanya perlu berjanji kai."

"Janji Soo, Jiwa ragaku hanya untukmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dengan hati-hati mendekatkan heart lips nya ke bibir Sexy Kai.

Tiba –tiba saja perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi aneh , hati nya merasa sakit saat mencium bibir kekasihnya , tanpa sadar ia menangis , membuat Kai heran.

Kai pun melepas ciuman mereka dan menghapus air mata di pipi lembut kekasihnya itu.

"Hei , mengapa menangis baby? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Kai bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo Kai, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku!"

"Sudahlah , mungkin kau kelelahan . Lebih baik sekarang kita tidak masuk kuliah dulu , aku akan meminta izin kepada Baekhyun hyung"

"Ne Kai , Gomawo."

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun , sahabat sejak kecil Kyungsoo juga teman satu fakultas , Musik.

Setelah menerima berbagai omelan dan wejangan dari 'Ibu tiri cinderella ' itu menurut Kai. Akhirnya Kai bisa bernafas lega karena baekhyun mau menyampaikan izin nya.

Perkataan kekasihnya tadi terngiang di memory nya.

Kai memang merasa berubah , semenjak ia bertemu gadis itu , Jung Soojung atau kerap di sapa Krystal . Dia adalah mantan kekasihnya saat SMA dulu.

Kai merasa merasakan getaran lagi saat bersama gadis itu. Ia merasa jatuh cinta pada gadis masa SMA nya dulu , tapi Kai juga mencintai Kyungsoo nya yang polos , lugu dan pengertian.

Krystal memang gaadis sombong , boros , dan jau bertolak belakang dengan Kyungsoo Nya , tapi Kai merasa ia harus memiliki Krystal. Entah apa motifnya , seperti ada maghnet yang menariknya saat berada di dekat gadis itu.

"Apa aku sanggup berkhianat pada Kyungsoo hyung ? Tuhan aku sungguh mencintainya.!' Kai berbicara pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja baik seperti kyungsoo memang tak pantas di khianati , tapi salahkan hati brengsek Jongin yang telah kembali. Kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi bukan ?

TBC!

Heyyyy Maple comeback , ini belum masuk inti memang . Tapi kan pasti ada pemulaanya,oh ya. Rencana awal sih bukan Marriage Life , tapi entah kenapa jadi pengen buat itu gara-gara review dari **Kim Leera ,** . Tapi menurut kalian gimana , mereka masih muda masa nikah?

Minta pendapatnya chingu semua...

Oh ya , senin Maple udah UKK. Minta doa nya ya,,

Habis nilainya naik turun mulu. Semoga waktu ngerjain bisa konsen tanpa bayang-bayang Yaoi. Karena faktor utama penyebab nilai Maple merosot ya Yaoi itu #ngeles..

Gomawo buat yang udah review.

**Kim Leera | Kyungie22 | .16 | KyungKyung Kim| | KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH| Maurine Lau | exindira | Smayanti |overdosebcsexo | chan1916 .**

Yang belum ketulis boleh Pm buat protes. XD


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Kim woobin (Appa kai)

Lee Jongsuk (umma kai)

Jung soojung

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Summary : Aku hamil kai / Gugurkan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu / Anak kurang ajar , Appa mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi Berengsek / Kyungie chagy Hanya Kyungie menantu Umma / Kau berengsek Jongin , mati saja sana. / Namanya ChanHee , Aku merahasiakanya , mian. KaiSoo|ChanBaek|WooSuk.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal. Ia berencana akan menghampiri Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo sangat penasaran mengapa Bacon Yeopo itu tak pernah mau di datangi di apartemen nya bersama Chanyeol, jika ingin bertemu jika tidak di caffe , rumah orang tua Baekhyun , taman dan berbagai tempat asal bukan apartemen Baekhyun . Entah berapa banyak alasan Baekhyun agar Kyungsoo tak bertamu di apartemen nya.

"kkamjong bangunlah, kau tidak kuliah heum ?"

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan lengan Kai agar pria itu terbangun , namun Kai masih tetap tenang di alam mimpi nya . Membuat kyungsoo jengah juga menghadapi Namja Tan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

" Heiii , jika kau tak bangun, tak ada sarapan ! Ayolah kkamjong aku harus menghampiri Baekhyun hyung, aku sangat penasaran pada apartemen mereka."

Kyungsoo terus saja berusaha membangunkan Kai walau mungkin hasilnya nihil.

"Huft , ya sudahlah, aku mau berangkat sendiri saja"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah , namun sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak , ia sempatkan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung , kau mulai nakal ne?"

Kai mengeluarkan evil smirk nya melihat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Yahh, kau sudah bangun ternyata, mengapa pura-pura tidur nappeun namja ?"

" Aku bukan nappeun namja hyung . Oh ya Hyung , kau ingin berangkat denganku tidak ?"

"Tidak perlu Kai , aku ingin berangkat bersama Baekhyun Hyung!"  
"Memangnya kau sudah tau alamat nya ?"

"Sudah dong , kau meragukanku Kai,"  
Kyungsoo menepuk dada nya sombong.

"Ck ck , kau ini Hyung. Seperti anak kecil saja, setidaknya aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Baekhyun hyung ."

"Terserah , kau mandi lah dullu. Hyung akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu,"

"Ne my wife."

Ucapan Kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona.

Kai lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka . Saat akan beranjak ke dapur , Tiba-tba ponsel milik kai berdering tanda sms, Kyungsoo memutuskan melihatnya siapa tau penting.

"**Jonginie , kau bisa menjemputku kan ?aku menunggumu di rumah, saranghae." JUNG SOOJUNG**

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba saja hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit , ada denyutan aneh yang terasa menyesakan.

"Siapa dia? Ah mungkin hanya sahabat Kai , bukankah di korea Saranghae lebih sering di ucapkan kepada sahabat daripada kekasih ," Kyungsoo mencoba berfikir positive.

Ia lalu meletakkan ponsel Kai ke meja nakas dan turun untuk membuat sarapan , setelah selesai ia lalu mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

30 menit kemudian Kai sudah selesai mandi dan turun ke bawah , ia nampak rapi tanpa menghilangkan kesan sexy denggan kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans panjang hitam nya.

"Woah , kau memasak Bulbogi hyung? Hm , mashita."

Kai langsung saja menyantap makanan buatan Kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari raut wajah kyungsoo yang sendu.

"Hyung , ayo aku antar ke apartemen Baekhyun hyung!"

Ucapan kai membuyrkan lamunan Kyungsoo .

"Ah , ne. Tapi lebih baik kau tak usah mengantarku Kai , tadi ada sms yang memintamu untuk menjemputnya. Mian hyung lancang,"

"sms , dari siapa Hyung?"

Kai mengernyit heran, Pasalnya ia tak pernah berjanji untuk menjemput seseorang.

"JUNG SOO JUNG. Kau terlihat dekat denganya Kai , hehe."

Kyungsoo tertawa canggung saat mengucapkan hal itupada Kai.

"Ne , kami memang dekat Hyung , ah tapi kau tak apakan sendiri ke tempat Baekhyun hyung ?''

Kai bertanya sambil berusaha menahan rasa gugup nya.

"Tak apa , berangkatlah sekarang . kasian teman mu itu."

"Ah , ne hyung" setelah mencium keniing kyungsoo , kai lalu pergi untuk menjemput Soojung.

Sementara itu , Kyungsoo berusaha meredam tangis nya.

"Kau berfikiran apa Soo ,mereka hanya sahabat. Ah lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang sebelum Baekhyun Hyung berangkat."

Kyungsoo mengenakan sneaker nya , mengunci apartemen lalu berjalan kaki menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Apartemen mereka memang dekat , andai saja Kyungsoo tau sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket yang di kenakanya , ia juga membawa syal dan memakainya sampai menutupi setengah wajah nya.

Saat ia akan masuk areal apartemen Baekhyun , ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang Yeoja , ia adalah –Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris , entah mengapa rasa yakinya sedikit pudar.

"Mereka cocok." Tanpa sadar ia bergumam.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju apartemne Baekhyun ,

"Ehm, kamar nomor 275?"

Setelah sampai ia memencet bel di depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian munculah sosok Chanyeol dengan ,tunggu –anak kecil?

"Err , Kyungsoo masuklh " Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan tampak ia gugup.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu , ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"ChanHee makan dulu Baby , umma sudah memasak bu- Kyungsoo , ba-bagaimna kau bisa tau ?" Baekhyun nampak ketakutan melihat kyungsoo.

"Hyungie , tenanglah aku bukan hantu. Mengapa kau terlihat takut padaku."

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan santai walau dalam benaknya ia masih bertanya-tanya siapa bocah dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Ah, aniyo. K-kau mengejutkanku,"

"Oh ya Hyung, siapa Baby ini sangat menggemaskan,."

Sementara itu ChanBaek couple saling berpandangan. Setelah itu mereka menganggukan kepala.

"Kyungsoo , kami akan jujur padamu . tapi berjanjilah tidak mengatakan pada siapapun!"

Baekhyun berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

" Ne hyung katakanlah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Baby ini Park ChanHee dia anak kami kyung."

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan takut-takut.

"Owh , kalian mengadopsi anak ? Tapi mengapa irip?"

Kyungsoo mengamati chanhee dari atas kebawah , membuat Namja gembil itu mengerut tak suka,.

"Tunggu , wajahnya , ehm matanya seperti Chan hyung, bibir nya Bek hyung , hidung nya Baek hyung, alis nya chan hyung, woahh kalian daebakk bisa mengadopsi anak dengan mirip,"

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan sendiri tanpa melihat ke ChanBaek couple.

"Kyuuungggg , ChanHee ANAK KANDUNG KAMI , AKU YANG MELAHIRKANYA.

Aku merahasiakanya , mian"

Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak menyadari proses loading Kyungsoo yang buruk'

Sementara itu kyungsoo hanya memasang ekspresi 0.0 ,Sebelum akhirnya...

"Mwoooo? Kalian becanda? K-kau namja Hyung?"

"Aku pun tak percaaya , mau bagaimana lagi? "

"T-tapi usia kalian , bayi ini"

Kyungsoo berkata linglung sambil menunjuk 3 manusia lainya.

"Kau ingat saat aku izin ke London saat kelas 3 dulu, karrena aku mengandung dan untung saja Baby ChanHee lahir sebelum sekarang usianya 2 tahun."

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan perlahan pada kyungsoo.

"Jadi kalian sudah punya Baby , kenapa tidak menikah ?"

"karena kami ingin menamatkan kuliah dulu Kyung."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menimpali.

"Kalau kalian kuliah , ChanHee bagaimana ?"

"kami menitipkan pada umma nya Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan sabar , dan entah sejak kapan ChanHee berpindah tangan ke Baekhyun dan di suapi bubur , chanhee bayi yang menggemaskan , ia makan dengan lahap. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengelus pelan perutnya.

"kau ingin mempunyai baby kyung?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil melap sisa bubur di bibir chanhee, chanyeol memanaskan mobil, tiba-tiba Chanheee merentangkan tanganya dan meminta Kyungsoo memangku nya.

"Ahh , kyung kau cocok menjadi ibu"

"Ne hyung , aku ingin mengandung , tapi apa aku bisa ?"

Kyungsoo bertanya lirih walau dia tetap tersenyum menanggapi ocehan chanhee.

"Kau pasti bisa kyung..."

Baekhyun memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, tapi Kai ... ia mencintai gadis lain."

Pandangan Kyungsoo menjadi sendu , membuat Baekhyun iba ,

"belum tentu saeng,"

"Aku yakin,"

To Be Continue!

Pendek ya ? mian,,

Maple nulisnya Cuma satu jam , n lagi bete karena besok ujian matematika. MATEMATHIC ISN'T MY STYLE -_-"

Oh ya banyak yang tanya kenapa yeoja nya Krystal? Simple point , mukanya antagonis . mian buat fans nya, tapi Maple jujur, di f(x) Cuma suka Amber , Luna , Vic Cuma setengah. Paling gak suka Sulli ama krystal.

Mau bales review yang gak login

**meCa** : Gomawo udah bilang keren #bow

iya belum masuk inti , mungkin chap depan.

Ini udah cepet blm ?makasi kembali

**Dororo** : iya , mendukung bgt, kalau pake Jessica , mukanya kurang antagonis, maple ngefans dikiiiit ma Jessica,

Kyungsoo kuat bgt emg, ini udah update . Gomawo, eh panggil Maple aja.

: Jangan emosi..

**Ryanry**u : Mereka pasti bahagia lagi , tapi tunggu Maple buat ujian dulu.

Panggil Maple aja, gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Desta Soo** : Sama maple juga gak suka, tapi gimana lagi ? takdir kali ya #di bakar Kai,

Kita sama sama penyuka hurt , ini udah cepet blm?

Gomwo udah baca n review.

**Dela** : ini udah update , gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Kim kyungJong** : kai emang jahat , item , pesek lagi.#di TeleportKai ke MARS

Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Org** : Aduh ,mian chingu. Kalo pendek , Maple niat koq, Cuma nulis fanfic thu cape lho, kasian mata juga kalo kebanyakan kena komputer,atau laptop. Maple niat nulis , buktinya ini di lanjut.

Maple sebelum masuk Tk emang oon , tapi sekarang udah gak lagi koq.

Gomawo udah mau baca n review , jangan bosen ya?

**Rinzkudo** : ini udah lanjut,gomawo udah mau baca nreview,

Buat yang gak ke bales review nya mian , .

BIG THANKS :

**meCa,dororo, ,ryanryu,Desta Soo,Dela,Kim KyungJong,org,rinzkudo,overdosebcsexo,younlaycious88,yixingcom,**

yang gak kesebut boleh protes..


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Kim woobin (Appa kai)

Lee Jongsuk (umma kai)

Jung soojung

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Buat ChanHee bayangin aja ulzzang yang mirip ChanBaek, tapi Maple lupa namanya.

Buat Jongsoo , mungkin Maple kasih foto nya di cover atau avatar ff.

Summary : Aku hamil kai / Gugurkan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu / Anak kurang ajar , Appa mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi Berengsek / Kyungie chagy Hanya Kyungie menantu Umma / Kau berengsek Jongin , mati saja sana. / Namanya ChanHee , Aku merahasiakanya , mian. KaiSoo|ChanBaek|WooSuk.

Preview chap...

"Kau pasti bisa kyung..."

Baekhyun memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, tapi Kai ... ia mencintai gadis lain."

Pandangan Kyungsoo menjadi sendu , membuat Baekhyun iba ,

"belum tentu saeng,"

"Aku yakin,"

Chap 3

"Ekhem , hei kalian tidak berangkat kuliah ? ayo aku antarkan !"

Chanyeol memecah keheningan itu dengan cengiran bodoh nya , membuat kyungsoo tertawa sedikit.

"Kau tak kuliah Hyung?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah bingung pada Chanyeol , pasalnya kalimat yang di katakan menunjukan bahwa seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak berangkat kuliah.

"Ahh, Hyung tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Jadi setelah mengantarkan kalian berdua ke universitas , hyung mungkin akan bermain bersama ChanHee di rumah umma."

Chanyeol menjelaskan masih dengan wajah bodoh nya.

"Begitu? Baiklah."

SKIP!

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun telah sampai di universitas , mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka di sertai canda tawa , kyungsoo mungkin sedikit melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kaki nya , membuat Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang ternyata tertuju pada sepasang manusia yang asyik becanda beberapa eter di depan mereka , sepertinya pasangan tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan BaekSoo.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan nya erat hingga tangan putih nya itu memerah , pemuda mungil beranak satu itu sedang berusaha meredam emosi nya, bagaimana tidak ? beberapa meter di depan sana terdapat sepasang manusia yang salah satu nya adalah kekasih sahabat baikmu yang sudah kau anggap dongsaeng.

"Hei Kim Jongin , kekasih mu di sini kau malah asyik bermesraan. Di mana otakmu bodoh?"

Baekhyun berteriak pada Jongin , saat Jongin danSoojung sudah dekat jaraknya dengan mereka.

Sementara itu Jongin terkejut melihat dua pemuda mungil yang yang salah satu nya berdiri dengan wajah penuh emosi , sedang salah satunya , -Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyuman sendu.

"Ah , kau ini bilang apa Hyung? Kami ini hanya berteman , lagipula Soojung adalah teman lama ku saat SMA."

Kai berusaha menutupi rasa gugup nya dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Cihh, mana ada teman semesra kalian ini? "

Baekhyun masih saja emosi , apalagi Jongin sempat firasat nya yang keibuan(?) membuatnya tidak mudah terbodohi. Kyungsoo yang daritadi diam akhirnya buka suara.

"Sudahlah Kai , Baekhyun Hyung , kalian seperti bocah saja,. Soojung itu memang sahabat Kai saat SMA , lagipula Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal sepele ini , ah Soojung-ssi maafkan kelakuan hyung ku ne. Maaf juga jika kau kurang nyaman , kami permisi dulu kelas akan di mulai."

Kyungsoo berbicara dengan senyum di paksakan sambil mencoba menarik Baekhyun yang daritadi memberi tatapan mematikan untuk Kai.

Sementara itu Kai hanya tertegun melihat kelakuan polos sang kekasih.

Sedang krystal , Dia tampak menyeringai di balik senyum manis –pahit nya.

"Kyungie baby my lovely dongsaeng(?) Cobalah sekali-kali menjadi iblis , jangan malaikat baiiiiikkkk hati . kau ini bodoh atau polos sih? Kai jelas-jelas terlihat mesra bersama Yeoja tengil tadi, aigoo Tuhan jangan kau biarkan ChanHee meniru sikap sok polos Kyungsoo , amin."

Kyungsoo hnya memutar bola mata nya malas ,

"Hyung , jelas-jelas Soojung hanya sahabat nya , kau saja yang berlebihan. Aku percaya Kai selingkuh atau apapun itu bentuk pengkhianatanya setelah dia mengatakanya sendiri, percayalah padaku Hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kyungsoo berkata pada Kyungsoo dengan mata indah nya yang sarat akan permohonan,

" Hyung tau kyungie , tapi Hyung sungguh menyayangimu , setelah melahirkan ChanHee entah mengapa Hyung menjadi lebh sensitive. Hyung seolah-olah bisa tau apa yang kau sakiti Kyung, Hyung ingin menjaga amanat dari Bummie Ahjumma dan Siwon Ahjussi orang tua mu . tapi , jika kau ingin Hyung tidak terlalu mencampuri urusanmu , maka akan Hyung lakukan. Asal jika pria hitam mesum itu menyakitimu , datanglah pada Hyung dan menangislah pada Hyung , hyung , Chanyeol Hyung , bahkan ChanHee akan siap menyiapkan bahu kami untuk mu Baby."

Baekhyun berkata sambil mengelus lembut bahu sempit yang terlihat rapuh milik Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa haru nya , ia lalu memeluk Baekhyun sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata Gomawo.

`Hari demi hari berlalu , Kai mulai berubah , kini ia jarang pulang ke apartemen , atau jika pulang selalu larut dan pasti terdapat aroma parfum wanita di pakaian nya yang kyungsoo yakini milik Soojung.

Sudah lebihdari dua bulan sifat Kai berubah , Kai bukanlah Kai yang akan melindungi Kyungsoo lagi , Kai sekarang adalah Kai yang selalu menyakiti Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo bukan lagii malaikat Kai .

Kyungsoo awalnya ingin menyerah dengan sifat Kai , tapi ia berjanji akan melepas Kai bila pengkhinatan itu keluar dari bibir Kai sendiri bukan?

Kai bahkan tak pernah mengakui ia ada sesuatu dengan Soojung, ia selalu mengelak dengan hubunganya dengan wanita itu.

"Baby Soo , aku nanti pulang malam , kau jangan menunggu ne,"

Kai berucap lembut pada Kyungsoo , . kyungsoo suka saat seperti ini , saat Kai akan menjadi Kai NYA , bukan Kai milik yang lain, namun Kai jarang melakukan hal itu lagi ,belum tentu seminggu sekali.

Namun Kyungsoo menikmatiny ,selagi Kai menjadi miliknya kenapa tidak? Walau jujur Kyungsoo akan sakit hati saat tau hati Kai bukan hanya milik nya lagi.

Kai juga selalu bersifat manis dan romantis saat umma dan appa nya datang.

Agar orangtua Kai tak curiga mungkin?

Setelah kai pergi , Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membereskan apartemen mereka , walau tubuh Kyungsoo sangat lelah , ia tak suka apartement nya kotor. Dia bukan pria jorok yang malas bersih-bersih , kyungsoo belakangan ini jadi lebih mudah lelah , lebih sensitive dan yang paling menyebalkan bagi kyungsoo adalah setiap pagi ia selalu memuntahkan cairan bening, entah apa itu.

Kyungsoo hampir lupa , hari ini ChanBaek + ChanHee akan mengunjungi apartement nya, Kyungsoo bilang ia sangat merindukan ChanHee namun ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan atau naik bus ke apartemen mereka.

Tak lama setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas beratnya,-menurut Kyungsoo. Termasuk memasak bubur daging(?) kesukaan ChanHee kkarna ia harus ekstra keras menahan mual , bel apartement nya pun berbunyi. Ia langsung bergegas membuka pintu dan di sambut dengan cengiran couple idiot serta senyum lucu ChanHee , langsung saja Kyungsoo merebut bocah gembil itu dari gendongan Baekhyun , membuat empunya memberengut sebal karena selain mengambil anaknya , kyungsoo juga tidak mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Huh, pororo itu sedang PMS kah? Setidaknya biarkan kita masuk dulu kenapa?"

"Haha, sabarlah Byunbaek chagy , mungkin saja ia sangat merindukan anak lucu kita,jja kita susul mereka."

Chanyeol menenangkan ibu dari anaknya tersebut sambil merangkulnya masuk kedalam.

Saat sampai di ruang tv , ia mereka menemukan ChanHee memakan bubur nya sendiri dengan berantakan, sesekali mengguman dengan tidak jelas.

"Coo,,coo mma "

chanHee masih bergumam tak jelas sambil menunjuk arah kamar mandi di dapur.

Chanbaek mengernyit heran , tak biasanya Kyungsoo membiarkan ChanHee makan sendiri.

"Baby mana Soo umma?"  
baekhyun bertanya pada ChanHee sambil membersihkan mlut ChanHee yang belepotan bubur dengan tissue basah.

"Baby , chanhee menunjuk kamar mandi , apa yang-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi , langsung saja mereka berlari tak lupa Chanhee di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Hoekk...hoekk"

"Kyung , gwaencana? Chan tolong gendong chanhee biar aku mengurut tengkuk nya."

Setelah menyerahkan Chanhee ke gendongan chanyeol , baekhyun lalu mengurutv tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat , ada air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku,hoekk,,,, aku baik-baik saja hyung."

Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk di pelukan Baekhyun, mereka berdua panik karena kyungsoo pingsan,

"Baek , gendong chanhee , biar aku menggendong Kyungsoo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang , "

Dengan hati –hati mereka bertukar posisi , chanyeol dengan tergesa membawa tubuh lemah kyungsoo ke mobil dan bersiap ke rumah sakit , baekhyun mencoba menahan tangis dan rasa khawatirnya dengan menciumi wajah ChanHee , karena bila Baekhyun menangis , besar kemungkinan ChanHee juga ikut menangis.

TIBA –tiba ia teringat kakak sepupu Kyungsoo dari China yang menangani kehamilanya dulu , entah mengapa ia berfikir gejala yang kyungsoo alami hampir mirip dengan nya saat hamil dulu.

Baekhyun lalu mencari kontak 'Yifan Gege' dan meenghubunginya, setelah menunggu akhirnya panggilanya terjawab.

"Yeoboseyo Baekhyun ah , apa yang terjadi?"

"Ge , kau di rumah sakit kan ? Kyungsoo ge,,"

"Didi ku kenapa Baek , bicaralah yang jelas"

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo hamil , aku akan segera sampai, siapkan semuanya karena Kyungsoo tadi tiba-tiba pingsan"

"Tapi Baek-PIP"

Tiba-tiba sambungan di putuskan oleh Baekhyun , membuat Yifan berdecak kesal , ia laluu meminta para perawat untuk menyiapakan keperluan untuk pemeriksaan Kyungsoo(Maple gak tau apa aja)

AT HOSPITAL

Setelah tadi kyungsoo di bawa ke ruangan Yifan oleh para perawat , akhirnya Kyungsoo di periksa. Baekhyun chanyeol di larang masuk , jadi lah didalam hanya ada Yifan , Tao –istri dan assisten nya , serta Kyungsoo sendiri.

Cklek..

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh , di lihatnya Yifan yang melongokan kepala nya keliuar.

"Bagaimana ge? "

Baekhyun bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Hah , dimana kekasih hitamnya itu?"

Yifan bertanya dengan wajah penuh frustasi , sementara itu Tao mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung tegap suaminya.

"Jongin , ? Pria brengsek itu , jangan pernah menyebut nama nya lagi , jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi pada kami Ge, apa benar dugaanku kalau Kyungsoo hamil?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu ,

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun ah?"

"Asal kau tau ge , aku tau jika Jongin sialan itu selingkuh , tapi menapa Kyungsoo tak pernah mau percaya sebelum Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan nya, anak itu terlalu baik ge"

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi setelah bercerita pada Yifan , sedikit melirik kearah ranjang Kyungsoo dimana pemuda bermata bulat itu tengah terlelap.

"Hah , aku tak ingin ikut campur urusan mereka Baek, tapi jika sampai Jongin berbuat terlalu jauh , tak segan-segan aku membunuhnya , dan yaa... Kyungsoo hamil 2 bulan."

"Mworago ? Hamil 2 bulan ? andwae."

Itu bukan teriakan Baekhyun , melainkan teriakan Kyungsoo ,tanpa mereka sadari Kyungsoo sudah bangun sejak Baekhyun membicarakan keburukn Jongin.

"Kyung , sabarlah. Jika Jongin mencintaimu , ia pasti akan bahagia sekali , tapi jika Jongin tak mau menerimamu dan janin mu, ada kami baby"

Tao menenangkan dan memeluk kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri.

"A...aku akan mencoba mengatakanya Ge, "

"Tapi kyung-"

"Baekhyun hyung , keputusanku sudah bulat."

Kyungsoo menanggapi ketidaksetujuan Baekhyun dengan senyum tulus nya , membuat semua manusia dewasa di ruangan itu menghela nafas.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini Jongin tengah melihat acara televisi , saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mmebuka pintu dan berjalan lunglai.

"Baby , wae geurae?"

"Jongin, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

Kyungsoo berkata tanpa berani menatap wajah tampan kekasih nya.

"Katakan saja hyung,"

Kai menjawab masih dengan wajah menenangkanya.

"Kai ah,,aku..aku hamil"

Tiba –tiba wajah Kai menjadi mengeras, tak ada lagi atapan lembut nya.

"Gugurkan bayi itu Soo , aku tak mau bertanggung jawab"

Kai berkata dengan mantap.

"Kai –ah ,ini anakmu..hiks.."

"Gugurkan atau aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku ...a..ku akan mempertahankanya Kai , mianhae. Silahkan tinggalkan aku."

"Bagus , aku tak perlu bersembunyi lagi darimu saat berkencan dengan Krystal."

"a-apa , jadi kau benar-benar selingkuh kai?"

"Iya , dan jangan kau sebut ini perselingkuhan Hyung , kami saling mencintai dan hubungan kami lebh NORMAL"

Kai berucap dengan wajah penuh keangkuhanya.

Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati , jadi selama ini waktu , harga diri , bahkan tubuh nya yang ia berikan dengan ikhlas pada Kai hanya seperti ini balasanya,

"Ah, b-baiklah Kai , semoga kau bahagia dengan nya, aku akan membereskan semua barangku , beri aku waktu sampai malam ini ,setelah itu aku akan pergi."

Kai sempat tertegun dengan wajah terluka Kyungsoo , namun ia tak mau peduli.

'sadar Kai , Krystal juga bisa memberimu anak , dan kau tak lagi di pandang sebelah mata karena kau gay,

"Baiklah , silahkan kau bereskan semua barangmu , aku tak ingin ada satupun yang tertinggal."

Kai berucap dengan angkuh , membuat Hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit lagi.

"Tapi mian kai , mungkin tak semua barang ku bawa. Aku tak mungkin mengangkat berat dengan kondisi hamil seperti ini , kau boleh membuangnya "

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju tangga , sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena ucapan kai,...

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan membuang nya , akan ku gantikan dengan barang milik Krystal nantinya."

Kyungsoo naik ke kamar mereka , atau mungkin mantan kamar mereka dengan berurai air mata, ia memberesi semua barang yang ia perlukan , tanpa mengemas semua foto KaiSoo dan barang pemberian Kai, kecuali cincin dan kalung indah dengan liontin 'JS' yang terukir indah.

Setelah itu ia turun tanpa menoleh pada Kai , lalu memasukan semua barang nya ke dalam mobil mewah nya sendiri , tanpa ia ketahui Kai memandang Kyungsoo dari balkon kamar mereka.

Oh, kau terlalu egois Kai. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi padamu nanti.

TBC!

Hai hai , Maple bawa chapter 3, udah agak panjang kan ?mian kalo ceritanya makin absurd.

Gomaawo buat yang udah sudi mampir buat review n baca , buat sider juga gomawo. Maple gak terlalu maksa kalian buat review , kalian mau baca aja maple udah seneng.

Oh ya Maple mau kasih identitas Maple dikit

Maple thu Yeoja , umur 17 tau lair di bulan n tanggal yang sama sama Key oppa SHINee.

Buat yang mau berteman sama Maple

Add FB : Maple FujoshiYaoi Shipper

IG : Maple Fujoshi2309

BBM : 743C820A

KAKAO TALK : MILA2309

LINE : maplemila2309

Sekali lagi gomawo , tunggu next chap nya ne,...

Buat yang review mian gak bisa bales semua n sebutin disini. Chap depan mungkin..

Py pay


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Kim woobin (Appa kai)

Lee Jongsuk (umma kai)

Jung soojung

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya ,Typo pasti ada , OOC pake bgt,!

Buat ChanHee bayangin aja ulzzang yang mirip ChanBaek, tapi Maple lupa namanya.

Buat Jongsoo , mungkin Maple kasih foto nya di cover atau avatar ff.

Oh ya ada yang tanya , Kyungsoo orang kaya ya?

Iya , kyungsoo orang kaya , tapi sayang nya orang tua nya udah meninggal , jadi dia milih tinggal sama Kai, orang tuanya Kyungsoo Maple pake SiBum couple , habis mereka cocok banget. Mian kalo ada yang gak sreg.

And ada yang bilang kurang nge feel kai nyakitin Kyungsoo , Maple gak tega ...jadi ya gitu, sekali lagi maaf ya,,

Summary : Aku hamil kai / Gugurkan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu / Anak kurang ajar , Appa mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi Berengsek / Kyungie chagy Hanya Kyungie menantu Umma / Kau berengsek Jongin , mati saja sana. / Namanya ChanHee , Aku merahasiakanya , mian. KaiSoo|ChanBaek|WooSuk.

Preview Chap...

Kyungsoo naik ke kamar mereka , atau mungkin mantan kamar mereka dengan berurai air mata, ia memberesi semua barang yang ia perlukan , tanpa mengemas semua foto KaiSoo dan barang pemberian Kai, kecuali cincin dan kalung indah dengan liontin 'JS' yang terukir indah.

Setelah itu ia turun tanpa menoleh pada Kai , lalu memasukan semua barang nya ke dalam mobil mewah nya sendiri , tanpa ia ketahui Kai memandang Kyungsoo dari balkon kamar mereka.

Oh, kau terlalu egois Kai. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi padamu nanti.

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo mengendarai mobil nya dengan perasaan kalut , walau begitu tak pernah terpikirkan oleh nya untuk ugal-ugalan (?) dijalan raya , Sungguh Kyungsoo masih menyayangi anak dalam kandunganya dan mungkin Appa dari anak yang di kandung nya.

Kyungsoo bingung harus pulang kemana , ia masih belum siap pulang ke rumah mewah nya daam keadaan seperti ini , hanya akan membuat Namja manis itu mengingat keberadaan orang tua nya , rumah itu terlalu banyak kenangan.

'Bummie umma, Wonnie appa bogoshipeo'

Kyungsoo terus mengucapkan kata itu dengan di iringi air mata. Entah mengapa ia merindukan sosok ibu dan ayah nya.

Baekhyun , ya Baekhyun. Bukankah namja itu bisa menggantikan posisi umma nya , dan Chanyeol sebagai appa nya. Walaupun mereka berdua pasangan idiot , tak banyak yang tau jiwa orang tua melekat pada Duo Happy Virus itu.

Setelah berkeliling Seoul , akhirnya Kyungsoo memutar arah untuk menuju apartement ChanBaek ,Kyungsoo mencari jalan lain agar tidak melewati apartement nya dan Kai , ehm dulu.

Tak lama kemudian , akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di apartement ChanBaek , ia memencet bel rumah mereka dengan lemah. Tak sampai 5 menit menunggu , pintu itu terbuka menampakan tubuh Baekhyun dan ChanHee yang masih dalam balutan handuk pink mungilnya dan nampak lucu ,

"Kyungsoo baby , ommo kau berantakan sekali, masuklah."

Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sekali bila ia tengah khawatir.

"Ne umma. Uhh, wangi nya ChanHee sudah mandi? "

Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya pada ChanHee yang tentu saja hanya di jawab dengan ocehan tak jelas , ingat ChanHee masih balita.

Baekhyun membimbing Kyungsoo untuk masuk dan mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk di ruang Tivi , sebelum Baekhyun berpamitan ingin memakaikan ChanHee baju dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan ChanHee di gendongan nya , ChanHee nampak manis dengan piyama panjang berwarna pink , bergambar Beruang.

"Ada apa Baby Soo , ceitalah pada Hyung. Bagaimana reaksi Kai ?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah meletakan ChanHee di karpet lembut dan memberikan namja kecil nan lucu itu beberapa mainan.

"Hikss,,,Kai menolak anak kita Hyung , dia tak mau mengakuinya. Padahal ini darah daging nya hyung. Ia bilang bahwa ia tak sudi memiliki kekasih aneh seperti diriku ini Hyung , aku namja tapi bisa hamil? Apa yang salah hyung ? hikss, .. padahal dulu kita pernah ber angan memiliki keluarga bahagia.. hikss,... Aku harus bagaimana Hyung? Padahal Jongsuk umma juga namja , tapi Woobin appa bisa menerima nya , kenapa Kai tidak.?"

Kyungsoo menangis sendu saat bercerita pada Baekhyun , sementara itu Baekhyun menggertakan gigi nya dan mengepalkan tanganya seolah ia ingin meremukan sesuatu yang ia genggam.

Chanhee yang masih kecil pun seolah bisa tau apa yang di rasakan Umma ke dua nya itu , dengan perlahan ia berdiri , lalu tiba-tiba tubuh gembil nya memeluk Kaki Kyungsoo , karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa, chanhee memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata berair walau ia sedang tersenyum.

"jimma..mma."

Chanhee menggumam dengan tidak jelas , namun kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa menangkap arti gumaman itu. Walau berusia 3 tahun , chanhee belum begitu lancar berbicara. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuk ChanBaek , toh chanhee sudah bisa mengerti situasi atau apapun yang di katakan orang sekitarnya , ChanHee itu cerdas.

Kyungsoo lalu memangku chanhee dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya ,Baekhyun yang melihat itu berusaha meredam emosi nya terhadap Jongin dan tersenyum saat melihat keakraban 2 orang tersayang nya itu.

"Uhh , ne Soo umma sudah berhenti menangis. Hei ChanHee , Kyungsoo umma akan memberikan ChanHee dongsaeng , apa ChanHee mau dongsaeng?"

Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara pada ChanHee

"Caeng? Wuaa,,,ne..ne!"

Chanhee mengangguk dengan semangat dan menepukan kedua tanganya .

"Tapi berjanji sayangi dan jaga Dongsaeng ChanHee ne?"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kelingking nya kepada ChanHee , pinky promise. Dan Baekhyun membantu mengaitkan kelingkin milik ChanHee.

"Jangan sedih Kyung , masih ada kami di sini. Apa kau mau tinggal di sini ?"

Baekhyun bertanya lembut sambil mengelus pelan punggug ChanHee membuat Chanhee terkadag tertawa geli.

"Jika tak merepotkan , aku mau Hyung,:

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak , anggap saja kau berlatih merawat Baby di sini."

"Gomawo Hyung.."

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan chanhee di tengah nya, sungguh manis.

"Ahh , manis nya . kenapa kalian tak menikah saja?"

Tiba – tiba ada suara yang menghentikan aktifitas mereka , terlihat Chanyeol dengan kantong belanjaan , sepertinya kebutuhan dapur , tengah memasang wajah sedih yang di buat-buat. Membuat Baekhyun melemparkan Bola Baskrt kecil , milik Chanhee ke arah kepala Chanyeol.

"Uhh , chanie . kita dalam suasana hening kenapa kau mengganggu sih?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya imut karena terganggu oleh kedatangan chanyeol.

"Aww, Chanhee ya , lihatlah umma mu jahat pada appa."

Chanyeol mengadu pada anaknya dengan wajah di buat semelas mungkin.

Tetapi Chanhee malah menertawakan kelakuan idiot Appa kandung nya itu , membuat Chanyeol mem pouting kan bibir nya aneh. Dan tak lama , meledaklah tawa semua manusia di tempat itu.

Setelah puas tertawa , Chanyeol mulai membuka obrolan baru.

"Kyungie , apa kau akan menginap di sini ?"

"Ne Chanyeol Appa , aku akan tinggal di sini. Apa appa keberatan,?"  
"Tentu saja tidak , kau membawa barang mu kan ? dimana?"

"owh , ada di mobil appa, bisakah Appa mengambilkanya?"

Tanya kyungsoo dengan Nada semanja mungkin , membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Siap boss"

SKIP!

In The Morning...

Pagi ini Kyungsoo memutuskan tetap berangat kuliah , ia tak peduli bila ia harus bertemu dengan Kai. Anggap saja tidak saling kenal.

Tapi sayang nya Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang di rencanakan oleh Chanyeol , semalam setelah melakukan 'kegiatan rutin' mereka , Chanyeol di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun tentang penolakan Kai. Awal masuk apartement nya , Chanyeol sudah curiga karena ada sepatu Kyungsoo , dan di Basement ada mobil milik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak ingin bertanya sebelum Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang memberitahu nya sendiri, dan ternyata Baekhyun benar memberi tahu nya. Membuat Chanyeol harus menahan emosi. Ia berjanji akan memberi pelaaran pada Jongin , tak perduli bila Jogin adalah sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang , dengan menggandeng Baekhyun. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku masing masing.

At ChanKai side...

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun Dan Kyungsoo berjalan jauh , Chanyeol menghampiri Kai di kelas nya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Kim Jongin , ikuti aku sekarang juga.!"

Chanyeol mengatakan dengan nada dingin.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya menaikan sebelah alis nya,

"Kemana?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab , tapi ia langsung berjalan keluar kelas , Chanyeol tau Kai pasti mengikutinya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju atap kampus.

"Hei Bung , kau ini kenapa?"

Bug..

Bug...

Bug...

Terdengar suara pukulan yang memekakan telinga , chanyeol memukul Kai dengan beringas.

"Kau berengsek . apa yang kau lakukan pada Dongsaeng ku Kyungsoo hah? Dia hamil tapi kau malah mencampakanya. Dimana kalian yang dulu selalu romantis. Aku tak habis pikir padamu Kai! Nikahi Dia bodoh"

"Huh, jadi gay aneh itu bercerita padamu?cihh,, aku tak sudi menjadi gay. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran Yeoja di sampingku, dan kemesraan kami selama ini , lupakanlah. Sudah masa lalu , aku benci gay menjijikan itu dan aku tak akan sudi menikahinya.!"

Kai membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Gay? Menjijikan ? haha, lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu KIM JONGIN? Mereka gay juga bukan bahkan kau terlahir dari rahim seorang namja , sadarlah bocah.!"

Chanyeol membalas ucapan Kai tak kalah remeh.

"Huh, aku tka peduli Chanyeol ssi, kau juga. Carilah Yeoja yang bisa memberimu keturunan , hiduplah dengan normal. Kau itu bodoh atau apa , meninggalkan Yejin hanya untuk Baekhyun yang belum tentu bisa memberimu anak."

"aku masih waras Kai Ssi. Aku tak memandang Baekhyun namja ata Yeoja , dan asal kau tau. Baekhyun bisa memberiku anak , anak kami Park ChanHee sudah berusia 3 tahun , kami tak mempublikasikan karena kami belum menikah , asal kau tau saja. Kami akan menikah setelah kami lulus. Bisakah kau jadi lelaki bertanggungjawab dengan menikahii Kyungsoo?"

"menikahi Kyungsoo ? dalam mimpimu tuan Park. Aku hanya akan menikahi Jung Soojung , aku tak mau mempunyai istri namja."

Chanyeol bertambah emosi saat Kai berbicara tentang wanita yang sudah merusak kebahagiaan Kyungsoo itu.

Chanyeol akan memukul kai lagi sebelum ada suara menghentikannya.

"Cukup Hyung, Jongin benar . biarkan dia memulai kehidupan sempurna nya dengan seorang Yeoja , bukan Namja sepertiku."

Itu suara Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo berniat pergi ke atap karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja di panggil Cho saem , membuat kyungsoo bosan. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap , ia mendengar suara ribut 2 namja. Dan Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya , .

"Cih, jika kau berfikir kau membelaku maka aku akan mengasihanimu , itu ta mungkin, in your dream Do Kyungsoo."

Kai mendecih karena Kyungsoo yang membelanya hanya untuk mencari perhatian.

"Maaf Kai ssi , kau silahkan pergi. Atau Chanyeol hyung akan memukulmu lagi,"

Deg...

Kai merasa hati nya bergetar saat mendengar suara lembut itu memanggilnya Kai Ssi . bukan chagy atau panggilan manis seperti biasa nya, tapi Kai cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan berniat keluar, tanpa menyadari senyuman miris mantan kekasih nya itu.

Saat melewati Kyungsoo , tiba-tiba saja kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari atap.

"Berengsek , mau kau bawa kemana dongsaeng ku?"

Chanyeol berteriak penuh emosi , sementara itu Kai tak memperdulikanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tetapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir , Chanyeol menelpn Baekhyun dan mengikuti KaiSoo dengan langkah pelan.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo dengan emosi meluap di hati nya , tak perduli ringisan kesakitan Kyungsoo karena Kai terlalu erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya. Apalagi Kyungsoo mengenakan gelang logam yang pasti menambah rasa sakit di tanganya.

"Hikss. Kai ssi Appo, jangan terlalu erat."

Kyungsoo memohon pada Kai dengan airmata yang berlinang.

"Diam brengsek , kenapa kau jadi manja seprti ini?"

Kyungsoo diam setelah di bentak Kai , entah mengapa semenjak hamil ia menjadi sensitive.

Setelah menuruni tangga , kau menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju bangunan yang rencana ny aakan di buat sebagai Fakultas baru , namun tempat itu sepi, hanya ada peralatan yang biasa di gunakan tukang untuk membangun(?) , mungkin sekarang jam istirahat.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau sudah melepasku kenapa bercerita pada Chanyeol, kau ungin cari perhatian huh? Kau ini benar-bear jalang,"

"Hiks,,, mian Kai . aku sungguh tak memintamu untuk menikahiku , sungguh aku sudah rela kita berpisah."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sesenggukan , dan hati nya terlalu sakit sekarang.

"Baguslah , yang pantas menyandang nama Kim itu adalah anak-anak ku dengan soojung nanti , bukan kau. Kau ini hanya namja jalang lemah , yang bersembunyi di balik nama ku bukan ? "

Kai mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo dengan kuat membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"Hiks.. mian Kai ? tapi aku bukan jalsng. TAK SADARKAH KAU BAHWA YANG JALANG ITU SOOJUNG?"

Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Kai dengan emosi , entah dapat kekuatan dari mana ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kau?"

PLAKKKK..

Tiba-tiba saja Kai menampar pipi mulus Kyungsoo dengan keras , membuat Kepala kyungsoo sungguh pening ,

"Berani-berani nya mengatai kekasih ku jalang, berengsek kau Do Kyungsoo. Enyahlah kau"

Kai lalu mendorong Kyungsoo kebelakang , tanpa menyadari sesuatu di belakang Kyungsoo , besi tajam yang berkarat.

"Akkhh.. aegi"

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang teramat , saat besi tajam itu menusuk punggung nya(paham gak , bagian punggung tapi tepatnya sebaris sama perut, bingung jelasinya) . ia mengucapakan Aegi berkali-kali , mencoba bangun dari tusukan besi itu , namun gagal karena ia sungguh merasakan sakit, ia begitu menghawatirkan kondisi Bayi nya saat ini.

Sementara Kai, ia hanya mematung sambil menatap kedua tangan nya. Kaki nya seolah kaku untuk bergerak. Ia hanya bisa melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOOOO"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang dengan terengah-engah, mereka terkejut melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Hanyeol berusaha melepas besi tajam itu dari tubuh Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Sementara itu Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dari mata indahnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Baekhyun memukul Kai dengan membabi buta , bahkan wajah Kai sampai terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Akhhh,, Chan...yeo,,ll hyu...nggh appo,uhh"

Kyungsoo menangis karena ia benar-benar merasakan sakit , membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pukulan nya ke wajah Kai.

"Kai berengsek , kau belum selesai brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu bila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo dan Bayi nya,"

Setelah berucap seperti itu , Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang berlari sambil menggendong Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu , Kai hanya menatap besi tajam yang sempat bersarang di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tadi , dan menatap ceceran darah kyungsoo di sepanjang area itu.

'huh , biarkan saja dia mati. Akan lebih baik bila gay menjijikan itu musnah'

'tt-tapi aku hampir membunuh Kyungsoo'

Kai bermonolog , sungguh ia bingung sekarang.

"Arrgggghhhhhhhhh"

Kai berteriak frustasi sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak darah Kyungsoo , dan berniat melihat Kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

At Hospital

Chanyeol langsung membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang dorong , Baekhyun tadi sudah menghubungi Yifan saat perjalanan di rumah sakit, Yifan sempat terkejut dan mosi mendengar Dongsaeng kesayanganya celaka, namun ia bisa mengontrol emosi nya. Yifan tak bisamelakukan operasi sendiri , ia harus di bantu oleh Suho, karena ia takut tak bisa menangani kasus ini sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan gelisah. Sudah hampir 2 jam tetapi operasi belum selesai Kai ? jangan di tanya , ia bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tak di ketahui chanbaek.

Tak lama kemudian , pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Membuat chanbaek tersentak kaget dan reflek berdiri. Kai hanya mampu mengintip mereka.

"Bagaimana Hyung?"  
"Maaf , kami berusaha sekuat kami. Tapi bagaimana lagi , besi berkarat itu bukan hal main main , apalagi Kyungsoo sedang hamil bakteri dalam besi itu terlalu cepat menyebar. Jelas-jelas itu membahayakanya,dengan menyesal kami harus mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo koma."

Suho mewakili Yifan menjawab , karena di lihatnya Yifan yang sangat lemah. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol , sementara itu Kai. Ia tak tau apa yang di rasakan. Perasaanya berkecamuk , sampai akhirnya ia melihat ranjang Kyungsoo yang di dorong oleh para suster menuju ruang ICU.

Baekhyun terus menangisi Kyungsoo , ia sungguh tidak dapat mempercayai Kyungsoo koma dalam keadaan mengandung , bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?

"Soo ireona baby , jeball. Kau tak ingin bermain dengan chanhee ? hiks,, jeball"

"Baek , tenanglah. Kyungsoo hanya koma sayang."

"hanya koma kau bilang? Hidup nya terancam chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan bentakan yang membuat Chanyeol kaget."Baek...?"

"aaaarrrghhhhh Soo ,, ireona...jeball Soo. Hiks... kita harus balas dendam pada Jongin pabbo itu Soo... ireona"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak histeris , membuat Chanyeol kalut. Yifan yang tak sengaja lewat langsung saja masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo dan menyuntikan obat bius pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mulai terlelap.

"Bawalah ia pulang chan , kasian juga chanhee terlalu lama di tinggal hanya bersama orang tuamu,"

"Ne hyung , gomawo. Kami titip Kyungsoo."

"Sudah tugasku sebagai gege nya Chan."

Kris tersenyum , lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

Setelah chanbaek keluar ruangan , tentu saja dengan Baekhyun di gendongan Chanyeol , Kai mengintip Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja handphone nya bergetar tanda ada sms,

From : Soojung chagy(huek)

Kai ah, kau dimana mengapa meninggalkanku sendiri ?

'Aku di caffe sebentar chagy'

From soojung

Apa kau tau berita terhangat di universitas ? Kyungsoo tadi di gendong Chanyeol dengan keadaan berdarah , haha. Bukankah itu bagus Kai. Lebih baik lagi jika Dia mati.

'Benarkah iya. Lebih baik Kyungsoo mati.'

Setelah selesai ber sms dengan soojung . kai menyenderkan badanya di tembok rumah sakit tersebut.

"Haha, iya. Lebih baik kau mati saja Do kyungsoo"

Kai bergumam irih sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari rumah sakit.

Apa kau yakin kai ? Kuharap Kau tak menyesal Jika Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkanmu.

TBC!

Hai , Maple balik bawa chap 4. Ini cepet kan? Gomawo buat yang udah review, mian gak bisa bales, mian juga gak bisa sebutin. Maple buat dari jam 7 tadi. Jadi ngantuk bgt. Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca n review, walau agak kecewa karena tambah dikit aja yang review.

Tapi Maple tetep lanjut koq, tenang aja,.

So , Mind To Review?

Ketemu next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

Haiiiii , annyeong semua reader LOVE IS MIRACLE...

Maple dateng bukan buat update fanfic , tapi buat bales review chap 4 kemarin.

Dan kalo boleh , Maple juga mau curhat dikit...

Tapi Maple usahain update minggu ini , oh ya Maple udah putusin Update fanfic seminggu sekali, tapi gak tentu sama hari nya , mianhae#Bow.

Chap 4(Di ffn chap 5)

**Guest** : Eh , tempat Maple ada celurit , mau ?tapi kalo Kai mati , Kyungsoo ngejanda dong?

Ntar Kai dapet balasan setimpal koq.

Oh ya , panggil Maple aja, Gomawo udah mau baca n review...

**meCa** : internet nya minta di bacok mungkin ?#kidding

ini hurt yah ? menurutku blm ? Maple gak kecewa koq , masih banyak yang dukung Maple ,Gomawo buat baca , review n semangatnya yah !

**Dela** : bakal lanjut , tapi gak janji update kilat. Soalnya Chen lagi gak bisa keluarin kilat#apadeh. Gomawo udah baca n review

**Niyoung** : jangan nyesek chingu , Kai lagi kesurupan , besok kalo sadar juga nyesel. Penasaran ya ? sama,,,hehe, gomawo udah baca n review yahhh...

**kyuraCho** : iya , Kai emang bikin bete orang. Kyung muka nya pantes jadi menderita sich , polos2 gimana gt..ntar di pikirin lagi, Kai bakal nyesel koq.

Gomawo udah mau baca n review ne..

**Org** : huuuffffftttttttt , perasaan gak lama deh mbak /mas/dek, ini juga lumayan panjang lho. Saya tau isi nya makin gak jelas , kalo nyesel bacanya ya jangan baca ,okay. Kan udah ada warning DLDR . saya udah nyoba sabar lho , beneran. Saya orang nya bisa lebih sensitive dari tespect. Saya bisa jadi baik , bisa juga jadi jahat kaya kai di fanfic itu, apa anda adalah seorang kaisoo shipper yang gak mampu buat fanfic kaisoo dan anda melampiaskan kemarahan anda ke semua author yang nulis fanfic kaisoo, karna maaf , saya orangnya iseng dan sangat suka liat review fanfic author lain , dan banyak fanfic daripada kaisoo tersebut yang anda bash. Saya gak tau kenapa anda selalu menggunakan nama ORG untuk bash para author , saya akui bashing an anda masih level reeendaaaahhhh bgt daripada bashingan para antis di fanfic para author senior yang saya hormati. Kenapa anda gak mau Log in , atau buat akun atau lewat socmed buat ngomong secara langsung. Gak semua author punya mental baja , ada beberapa yang gak suka di bash. Coba anda pake akun ., pasti lbh enak kan kita bicaranya , apa anda anak buah KkamBaek ? atau anda mantan anak bua nya kkambaek ? karena KKAMBAEK ssi udah gak ada lagi, dan dia juga msh bisa di bilangin baik-baik. Saya pikir anda peka , ternyata tidak.

Jika anda ingin melakukan bashing , tanya sendiri sama diri anda , apa alasan anda bashing ?

Jika karena anda tidak suka dengan fanfic bersangkutan , ya jangan baca, karna saya sangat yakin jika semua author akan memberi peringatan , TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, saya juga tidak semua fanfic suka , jika saya tidak suka lbh baik segera tinggalkan halaman tersebut.

Maaf karena sudah membuat anda tidak nyaman ORG ssi , saya hanya menyampaikan unek-unek saya sebagai author baru , yang ternyata penuh dengan bashing.

Dan terima kasih telah membaca dan review fanfic saya yang TIDAK JELAS.

Anda boleh membaca fanfic saya , silahkan jadi siders daripada membuat saya memaki anda lagi. Karna saya lbh suka siders , daripada orang seperti saya, bahkan banyak siders yang ternyata teman saya , dan kami merasa nyaman-nyaman saja..

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

**Ryanryu** : habis Maple kehabisan ide , kalo jatuh dari tangga atau ketubruk mobil itu udah udah mau baca n review,,,

**Kyungexo** : kai emang jahat dari awal lahir #plakk. Gak akan ada yang ninggalin uri kyungi nangis chingu #sodorintissue. Gomawo udah mau baca n review,

Kyungkyung kim : kai emang jahat , gak janji bisa cepet. Gomawo udah mau baca n review...

**XOXO KimCloud** : jambak aja kalo bisa chingu , bangkai jangan di potong-otong. Kasian .Jongsoo gak akan meninggal , Maple kan ratu tega, anaknya KyuMin gitu , jadi sifat nya kyu nurun#evillaugh. Jangan di hujat aja, pukulin juga boleh# thu pasti ada, . gak janji cepet chingu , gomawo mau baca n review.

**Nei-chan** : Gomawo udah bilang seru,panggil Maple aja, jika tak ada halangan , minggu ini update,Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

: tunggu aja ya , gomawo mau baca n review..

**Mong Jiraffe** : kyungie emg slalu menderita di awal , tapi bahagia pada waktunya emang harus nyesel ,pasti kai juga menderita,gak janji bisa manjangin. Gomawo udah mau baca n review.:)

**Noname** : kurang panjang ? miannnnnnn,,, habis udah ngantuk bgt#ngeles. Di usahain di buat slight , api gak janji lho,panggil Maple aja , gak janji update kilat chingu , gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Csyoungie** : chinguuuuuuuuuuu , aku fans berat fanficmu#lebayyyyy. Panggil Maple aja, . kai emang jahat, yups minggu ini kalo gak ada halangan bakal lanjut. Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Adindaptr1524:** gak janji cepet yah ,si item emg kejem, gak sabar ya ? tunggu aja. Gomawo mau baca n review.

**Dorekyungsoo93** : aduh jangan ngumpat-ngumpat , ntar di labrak mbak nya lho..hehe. gomawo udah mau baca n review,

**Zoldyk** : please wait okay , i can't promise can faster update. Sorry inggrisnya blusukan , gomawo udah mau baca nreview.

**Peterpan **: kyungsoo emg always tabah koq. Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

Gak papa , chingu review aja aku dah seneng.

**Exinindra** : gomawo peringatanya , waktu baca ulang lewat hp emang shock bgt gara-gara typo nya . gomawo mau baca n review.

**Kim Leera** : Rumahnya gak kosong juga ,pasti ada maid yang bersihin. Jongin emg kaya di pelet gitu , btw korea ada dukun ya? Gomawo udah mau baca n review..

**Lolamoet** : penname chingu kena pengaruh dari soojung emang, aegi pasti selamat , kan ada pak dokter,hehe. Pasti mereka balas perbuatan keji nya kaistl,gomawo udah mau baca n review.

** .16** : kyungsoo gak akan mati , gak ada death chara koq, tanpa kyung meninggal ntar kai pasti temen maple , selama masih dalam penanganan dokter dengan serius , ibu yang sedang koma anak yang di kandung akan baik-baik saja, maple buat di anfic ini kaya gitu. Gomawo udh mau baca n review.

: jambakk aja , banyak masa koq. Janin nya ttp akan baik-baik aja koq. Saran kamu aku pikirin n pertimbangin chingu , gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Yixingcom** : iyap , namanya Jasper , ? baru tau ,, gomawo info nya. Bang kai pasti nyesel oq. Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw** : pengenya gitu , tapi ntar Kyung nge janda dong ?yup , penderitaan kyungsoo bakal di mulai

Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Kim Hyunsoo** : kyungsoo koma , tapi gak keguguran koq. Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Xoxokaisoo28** : sabar yahhh , minggu ini kalo gak ada halangan bakal update chap 6. Gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Younlaycious88** : kyungsoo koma , aegi nya gpp koq,jewer aja ampe putus , atau kalo perlu pukul aja idung nya biar makin jleb gomawo udah mau baca n review.

**Kaisoo addicted** : ow ow , kalem chingu , tarik nafas keluarin. Yang nusuk besi itu , Maple juga bingung jelasinya , ehm chingu bayangin aja, kalo kita dorong dari belakang , yang ketusuk perutnya , sebaliknya , kalo kita dari depan dorong nya , orang itu bagian apanya yang ketusuk. Pokoknya belakang udah mau baca n review.

**Sfsclouds** : nyesellllll bgt , Soo gak akan terlalu menderita . gomwo semangatnya , gomawo juga mau baca n review.

**Jung Eunhee** : aaaaaaaa seneng bgt di review salah satu author favorit, #lebay,. Iya eon , kyung koma. Kai pasti nyesellllll bgt koq. Gomawo udah mau baca n review eon..

Maple mau curhat nih , Maple sadar fanfic maple jauuuuuhhhhhhh banget dari kata bagus , Maple gak pernah bilang WAJIB review kan ? karena tujuan maple nulis Cuma buat nuangin imaji maple , walau yg review dikit tapi yang baca banyak , maple udah seneng banget, maple menerima kritik , tapi gak dengan Bashing , maple gak suka itu , dan andai ada yang mau bashing , jangan jadi oengecut dong. Coba pake akun , bilang apa mau nya. Mian tadi di atas Cuma sebagian unek-unek Maple. Karena kalo Maple perhatiin , hampir semua fanfic kaisoo pasti ada komenan pedes dari ORG itu. Di chap 2 atau 1 lalu , Maple udah cukup sabar sama dia, tapi knp dia dateng lg sih ? lbh baik jadi siders kan ? maple gak tau apa motif ya, yang pasti itu merugikan bgt.

Mungkin kalian berfikir Maple lebay , caper atau apa, tapi itulah Maple. Maple sensitive bgt , dan maple tetep lanjutin fanfic ini. Maple gak ngambek , Cuma agak kesel aja.

Maple juga gak terlalu mempermasalahkan siders , karna maple tau ada manyak alasan.

Gak bisa review.

2. Takut ngomong salah.

Hp nya blm bisa buat review.

Gak punya pc.

Gak punya pulsa modem?kuota

Males ke warnet.

Maple juga pernah ngalami semua itu , jadi tenang aja. Jangan takut buat baca, okay.

Gomawo mau baca unek-unek nya ,bukan nya update fanfic malah ngoceh gak jelas.

Oh ya , Bayangin Kai di Mv Growl di awal-awal , atau waktu Mv MAMA wkt dia tatap-tatapan sama Luhan , yang penting jgn waktu rambut nya ubanan atau kaya mentega , maple pribadi gak bisa bayangin, kalo chingu sekalian bisa bayangin gak masalah.

Buat kyungsoo , bayangin aja waktu teaser atau vcr atau apalah itu , wkt miracle in december album , waktu pada merem-merem gt (?) karna dia lucu , atau waktu, di acara Radio MBC kalo gak salah , waktu dia nari sexy tapi malah aneh itu , atau mungkin wolf. Sesuka chingu semua

Thanks to review in Chapter 4 dan 5

GUEST| MECA|DELA|NIYOUNG|KYURACHO|ORG\RYANRYU|KYUNGEXO|KYUNGKYUNG KIM|XOXO KIMCLOUD|NEI-CHAN| |MONG JIRAFFE|NONAME|CSYOUNGIE|

DESTA SOO|MECA|ADINDAPTR1524|DOREKYUNGSOO93|RYANRYU|ZOLDYK|PETERPAN|EXINDIRA|KIM LEERA|LOLAMOET| .16| .|YIXINGCOM|BRIGITTA BUKAN BRIGITTIW|KIM HYUNSOO|XOXOKAISOO28|YOUNLAYCIOUS88|KAISOO ADDICTED|SFSCLOUDS|JUNG EUNHEE|

See you next chap..


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Kim woobin (Appa kai)

Lee Jongsuk (umma kai)

Jung soojung

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung,ooc,typo berkeliaran , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Summary : Aku hamil kai / Gugurkan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu / Anak kurang ajar , Appa mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi Berengsek / Kyungie chagy Hanya Kyungie menantu Umma / Kau berengsek Jongin , mati saja sana. / Namanya ChanHee , Aku merahasiakanya , mian. KaiSoo|ChanBaek|WooSuk.

Author note :

kemarin di review ada yang tanya , kenapa tiba – tiba Kai dari sayang banget sama kyungsoo jadi benci banget , kan aneh ?

Itu ada alasan ya koq., jadi tetep ikutin kalo mau tau alasanya. Okay!

Dan sorry bakal banyak Typo, males edit,hehe

HAPPY READING!

The Reason.

Kai pov..

Hai , kalian pasti mengenalku bukan ? aku Kim Jongin , pria tampan nan sexy yang sangat mencintai Do Kyungsoo. Aku putra dari Kim Woobin dan Lee Jongsuk , jika kalian berfikir umma ku seorang wanita , kalian SALAH BESAR . Yup , Ibu ku seorang pria , beliau mengalami Male Pregnant. Sama seperti Byun Baekhyun , kekasih atau calon Istri Park Chanyeol itu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya , mengapa seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu mencintai Do Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi jahat ?

Malahan aku sekarang memilih seorang Yeoja yang jauuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh lebih BURUK dari Do Kyungsoo.

Jung Soojung aka Krystal adalah kekasih ku saat kami Senior High School dulu , aku sangat mencintainya karna saat itu aku belum mengenal sosok malaikat rapuh bernama Kyungsoo.

Well , kami memutuskan untuk berpisah karena uhm , Yeoja itu 'sedikit'

Gadis , atau entahlah aku tak tau menyebutnya apa , -karena dia sudah tak perawan , Seorang Kim Jongin bahkan pernah 'menggagahinya' sampai 9 kali . maafkan aku yang vulgar , okay.

Bukan hanya itu , Gadis atau bukan gadis itu sungguh tak sopan pada umma ku , aku sangat menghormati pria yang melahirkanku itu , seliar-liar nya aku.

Kejadianya...

**FLASHBACK **

Saat itu aku dan Krystal sedang kencan , kencan karena membolos sekolah lebih , jangan kalian tiru okay.

Kami kabur karna Min saem , guru paling membosankan itu marah-marah tak jelas , jadilahh kami kabur.

Menjelang sore , kami memutuskan mampir ke rumahku dulu , aku juga ingin mengenalkan Yeojachingu ku pada umma tercinta , umma ku yang memiliki bibir merah , kulit putih susu , badan yang ramping , pitutur dan laku yang bak Dewi dari Khayangan , sayang tak ada yang menurun padaku , aku terlalu banyak mewarisi sifat Appa ku.

Saat aku memasuki pagar rumah mewahku , aku melihat Umma sedang menyiram bunga dengan mengenakan baju santai , bahkan aku hampir tertawa karena melihatnya seperti Maid , maid paling cantik tentunya.

Tapi karena tiba-tiba aku mendadak mendapat 'panggilan alam' tanpa mempersilahkan Krystal masuk dulu , aku langsung berlari ke dalam. Umma pasti bisa mempersilahkan krystal masuk.

Namun ternyata Krystal tidak masuk dan hanya melihat umma ku , hoho aku bersembunyi di belakang pintu guys , karena ke kamar mandi tak lebih dari 5 menit , dan Krystal tetap duduk angkuh di atas Motorku. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keakraban umma dan 'calon istriku' saat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Umma menghampiri Krystal dan mencoba menggandeng Krystal masuk , itu kebiasaan Umma pada para sahabatku. Namun tiba-tiba Krystal menampik tangan umma dengan kasar , membuat aku terkejut , tentu saja. Umma pun tak kalah terkejutnya , namun beliau hanya mengendikan bahu nya dan mencoba tersenyum sembari mempersilahkan Krystal masuk , aku masih setia bersembunyi di belakang pintu , umma pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan minum , maybe?

Tak lama kemudian umma datang dengan nampan berisi Teh , kulihat dari bentuk cangkirnya , serta camilan.

Beliau mempersilahkan Krystal minum , tapi yang mengejutkan tiba-tiba Krystal memuntahkan teh itu dan menyiramkan sisa teh di cangkir ke wajah umma, dan memaki nya.

"Kau ini tidak becus ya? Nappeun, bagaimana bisa kau membuat teh semanis ini , dasar bodoh"

Membuat umma ku hampir menangis , aku yang tak tega pada umma tersayangku langsung saja menghampiri mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar aku menampar pipi Yeoja itu.

"Kau gila Jung Soojung ? apa yang kau lakukan HAH?"

"Kai , k-kau membela pembantu tak becus mu itu ?"  
ok , aku sungguh emosi saat itu.

"Pembantu kau bilang ? dia UMMAKU bodoh UMMAKU "

Dan sesuai dugaanku , ia terkejut.

"pergilah Krys , kita putus."

Ku bukan anak durhaka , jadi akan aku utamakan Umma ku.

Setelah Yeoja itu pergi , aku lalu memeluk umma ku dan mencium pipi nya.

FLASHBACK END!

Tapi yang kalian herankan , mengapa aku tetap mau bersama Krystal , dan melepaskan Kyungsoo ku ?

TRAUMA , yh karena hal itu aku melepaskanya .

Aku takut menyakiti pria mungil titisan malaikat itu.

Dia sungguh polos dan murni , tapi mengapa Bajingan seperti ku yang bisa mendapatkan cinta nya ? mengapa ia harus mau menyerahkan kesuciannya padaku ? tanpa ia ketahui aku akan meninggalkanya.

Ayahku Kim Woobin yang seorang pengusaha sukses pemilik AS corp bukanlah seorang gay ,ia masih menyukai Yeoja. Umma dan appa ku menikah karena terpaksa , mereka sama-sama normal , beda nya umma ku masih bisa menerima Appa ku , sedangkan Appa ku tak bisa melakukanya.

Mereka memang selalu terlihat mesra di hadapan publik dan keluarga , namun siapa sangka bahwa saat di rumah , hanya suara tamparan , cambukan , pukulan dan lainya. Appa ku pelakuya , Beliau selalu menyiksa umma saat rumah sepi. Tapi umma selalu sabar , bukankah umma mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo ku ? beda nya , mata umma ku sedikit sipit , sedang kyungsoo bermata bulat.

Aku selalu takut , kejadian sama akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo ku.

Awalnya aku tak tau penyebab aku membenci Bayi besar ku itu , tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik ku saat aku melihat Krysatal , saat Krystal mengatakan bahwa gay menjijikan , bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gay yang harus di musnahkan.

Seperti ada sihir yang membuatku menuruti perkataan Yeoja itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang sungguh itu bukan aku, seperti terkontrol dua sosok. Kim Jongin dan entahlah.

Apa kalian tau apa yang aku rasakan saat melihat aku hampir membunuh Kyungsoo dan anakku , saat aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk menggugurkanya , bukankah sama saja dengan membunuh nya dan anak kami.

Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengatakan itu , tapi mulutku berkata lain. Aku sungguh beruntung , Kyungsoo masih mau menjaga anak kami dngan tanpa aku di sisinya.

Saat aku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol Hyung di atap itu , aku sedikit sadar, bukankan orang tuaku gay ?

Iya , bahkan aku terlahir. Tapi bukankan itu karna terpaksa.?

Saat tanpa sengaja aku mendorong Kyungsoo , membuatnya nyaris pergi , dan aku merasa pukulan Baekhyun hyung belum cukup untuk membalas perbuatan ku. Tapi ada satu sisi dari hatiku , yang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin kyungsoo hyung meninggal. Kejam bukan ?

Saat di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit , hanya doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa lah yang aku ucapkan , saat operasi pun tak jau beda.

Sungguh aku tertohok melihat tubuh lemah nya di bawa menuju ruang ICU , saat Baekhyun hyung menangis , aku ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

Tapi saat aku menerima pesan dari Krystal , iblis dalam diriku mulai bangkit.

Tapi sebelum aku pergi dari tempat itu , hanya satu doa yang kuucapkan

"Tuhan , selamatkan anakku dan Kyungsoo"

Dan aku memiliki satu alasan untuk membencinya , kalian bisa mencari sendiri nantinya. #wink.

KAI POV END!

Normal pov!

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kyungsoo dirawat , sudah selama itu pula mata bulatnya enggan terbuka.

Baekhyun , Chanyeol, Yifan dan Tao selalu bergantian menjaga nya.

Terkadang Suho atau Lay juga ikut andil.

Dari ujung koridor , terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tak muda lagi berlari dengan gelisah.

Tiba-tiba ia membuka kamar rawat Kyungsoo , yang ternyata tidak ada yang menemani Kyungsoo.

"Hiks... Kyungie ,kau kenapa nak ? mengapa umma baru mengetahui keadaan mu sayang ?"

Cklek..

"Eh , Jongsuk umma, annyeong."

Itu suara berat Chanyeol , dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Annyeong , Chanyeol , Baekki"

Jongsuk mencoba tersenyum pada orang tua dari ChanHee itu .

"umma sudah lama?"

Chanyeol mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Baru saja. Bisa kalian katakan penyebab Kyungie begini.?"  
"ini karena anak anda umma , Kim Jongin"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"jong..jongin ? tidak mungkin . mereka saling menyayangi. ?"

Jongsuk terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun , Baekhyun pun lalu menjelaskan semua kejadian dari awal sampai Kyungsoo begini.

"Hiks.. jadi Kyungie hamil ? Tuhan , mengapa kau memberikan cobaan yang berat untuk Kyungsoo , namja ini sungguh rapuh Tuhan. Cukup aku ."

Jongsuk menangis pilu sambil mengecupi punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Umma akan membicarakan hal ini pada Woobin , Umma sungguh tidak menyukai gadis sombong itu , bagaimana Jongin anakku bisa mendapatkan gadis itu lagi ?"

Jika Jongsuk bukan namja penyabar , mungkin ia akan tega menghajar darah daging nya sendiri.

"Umma , sabarlah. Kami akan ada untuk Kyungsoo , Jongin hanya tersesat. Ia pasti akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya , walau jika boleh jujur aku ingin membunuh nya , ia sungguh keterlaluan hampir membunuh kyungsoo dan anak nya yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa"  
chanyeol berbicara sambil mengelus pelan punggung sempit milik Jongsuk.

"Tapi aku merasa gagal , Bummie adalah sahabatku sejak kecil , ia pasti kecewa di surga sana."

"Tidak umma , Bummie umma akan merasa bangga pada andan dan Kyungsoo , percayalah"

"baiklah , umma ingin pulang dulu. Akan umma bicarakan ini pada appa nya Jongin , tolong jaga Kyungsoo ne."

"Iya umma"

Chanbaek menjawab dengan bersamaan. Jongsuk lalu keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo , ia lalu masuk ke mobil dan meminta sang supir mengantarnyya pulang.

At Kim's House

Jongsuk melihat mobil sang suami telah terparjir di Garasi ,itu tanda nya sang suami telah pulang.

Jongsuk masuk ke rumah dan menemukan Woobin sedang bermain dengan Iphone nya .

"Woobin ah. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo."

Jongsuk berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Hn , katakan saja"

Woobin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari benda mahal tersebut.

"Kyungsoo hamil,"

"Hamil ? Bukankan itu bagus, ?"

"T-tapi masalahnya..." Jongsuk mulai menceritakan hal yang di ceritakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Apa kau bilang ? kau ini bagaimana membimbing anakmu hah ? apa pekerjaanmu selama ini , bukankan Jongin itu anak yang kau kandung. Harusnya kau lebih bisa membimbingnya , kenapa kau bodo sekali ?"  
inilah yang Jongsuk takutkan , suaminya akan meledak-ledak dan melimpahkan semua amarah dan sesuatu yang bukan salah nya pada Jongsuk.

"Maafkan aku Woobin ah , ini di luar kehendakku."  
"Tetap saja , kau ini tolol atau apa ? percuma aku memberimu uang jika kau tak bisa mendidik pewaris AS CORP!"

"Uang, uang uang . selalu uang yang kau bawa Woobin ah , apa hidupmu hanya penuh dengan uang ? apa semua yang kau ingin milikki kau bayar dengan uang , bahkan harga diri , kehormatan , dan kesucianku kau beli dengan uang ? iya uang lebih penting dari aku dan Jongin ? kau mempertahankanku karna ada Jongin bukan ? bahkan kau memberiku uang saat kau berhasil memperkosaku dulu. Asal kau tau woobin ssi , uang kesucianku masi ku simpan. Kau.."

Plakkkk

Tiba-tiba saja Woobin menampar pipi mulus Jongsuk dengann keras. Sunguh ia benci di sudutkan.

"Kau! Diam kau, "

"APPA HENTIKAN"

Tiba-tiba Jongin muncul , sungguh ia muak dengan kehidupan orang tuanya ini.

"Kau,,, anak brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo hah?"

"Aku ? aku menghamilinya dan nyaris menmbunuhnya, hanya itu ."

Kai menjawab dengan santai , di sertai dengan smirk di wajahnya.

PLAKK.

Kali ini wajah tampan Kai menjadi sasaran Woobin.

"Kurang ajar, appa endidikmu bukan untuk menjadi berengsek."

"Kau lebih brengsek Kim. Kau membela Kyungsoo , karena ia anak dari Namja yang KAU CINTAI bukan ? karna dia anak dari Kibum Ahjumma, kau tak kalah brengsek bukan , mencintai namja yang telah dinikahi sahabatnya sendiri , lalu merubah haluanmu menjadi pria normal"

"KAUU, pergi dari sini , sebelum kau menikahi Kyungsoo dan mengakui kesalahanmu , serta meninggalkan Yeoja jalang itu. Dan kau Jongsuk , masuk kamar sekarang juga !"

"Woobin ah , kasian Kai ."

"Aku tak peduli , pergi ke kamar , CEPAT"  
"Umma ikut dengan ku , aku tak rela umma bersamamu ."

"Tak ada bantahan Jongin , keluar kau,"

" Tak apa sayang , pergilah . sadarkan dirimu nak , kau bisa menempati rumah umma ,walau tak semewah ini , tempat itu cukup nyaman ~"

Setelah mencium kening Kai , Jongsuk berlari ke kamarnya , sambil menangis.

TBC!

Mind To Review ?

Selasa , 17 juni. 20:06 wib.


	8. Chapter 8

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Kim woobin (Appa kai)

Lee Jongsuk (umma kai)

Jung soojung

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung,ooc,typo berkeliaran , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Summary : Aku hamil kai / Gugurkan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu / Anak kurang ajar , Appa mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi Berengsek / Kyungie chagy Hanya Kyungie menantu Umma / Kau berengsek Jongin , mati saja sana. / Namanya ChanHee , Aku merahasiakanya , mian. KaiSoo|ChanBaek|WooSuk.

Author Note

Kibum di sini Namja , dan dia udah meninggal #mewek

Maple thu Yeoja 97 line , panggil apa aja boleh koq.

Happy reading!

Woobin masuk ke kamar yang saat ini di tempati Jongsuk yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Bisa ia lihat sang istri sedang tengkurap , badanya bergetar dan terdengar isakan lirih karna tangisan nya teredam bantal. Sungguh ia mulai merasa bersalah sekarang , memang benar apa yang di katakan anak nya , Bahwa ia pernah Mencintai sahabat istri nya sendiri , Kim Kibum –namja dingin namun menyimpan keelokan di dalamnya ,Kibum dan Jongsuk sungguh hampir mirip . kulit yang sama sama seputih salju , bibir semerah darah dan rambut sehitam malam. Bedanya Kibum memiliki pipi yang chuby sehingga menurun pada Kyungsoo , sedang pipi Jongsuk sedikit tirus namun tak mengurangi kadar manis dan cantiknya.

Woobin dan jongsuk menikah karna terpaksa , Woobin saat itu baru saja di tolak oleh Kibum karna ternyata ia memiliki Namjachingu bernama Do siwon . jongsuk menerima semua perlakuan kasar woobin dengan tabah , bukankah istri selalu mengabdi pada suami ? Jongsuk juga lebih baik di siksa batin dan fisik nya daripada di ceraikan oleh Woobin dan membuat Kai terpuruk.

Bahkan saat kelahiran putra Pertama Siwon , Woobin tak kalah bahagia dari SiBum . ia mengatakan bahwa kelak anak mereka akan berjodoh , Kyungsoo lahir 12 januari sedang kan Kai 14 januari , tepat saat umur Kyungsoo menginjak 1 tahun.

Saat Siwon dan Kibum meninggal pun , yang terlihat paling sedih Woobin.

Woobin mencoba mendekati istri ya , apa ia baru sadar setelah perkataan Kai tadi ?

Woobin memang brengsek , dan ia akui itu.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Jongsuk .

"Jongsuk ah , mianhae. Aku tau aku tak pernah memandang dan menganggapmu sebagai istri . aku baru sadar saat Kai berbicara tadi , dan baru kusadari juga rasa cintaku pada Kibum hanya rasa cinta dari kakak pada adik nya , maafkan aku Jongsuk ah , tatap aku ku mohon !"

Untuk pertama kalinya Seorang tertinggi dari AS CORP memohon , dan itu pada Jongsuk. Namja yang selama ini ia sakiti.

Jongsuk pun membalikan badanya secara perlahan , ia lalu duduk di hadapan Woobin, kepalanya menunduk. Sungguh ia takut pada Woobin sekarang.

"A..aniyo. kau tak bersalah Woobin ah , aku saja yang telah kurang ajar masuk dalam kehidupanmu. Kibum sungguh namja yang baik , andai ia tidak bertemu Siwon hyung , mungkin kalian sudah bahagia sekarang."

Jongsuk menahan nyeri di hatinya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Ssstttt , berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak Jongsuk ah , mari kita mulai dari awal , kita hidup dengan bahagia sekarang , kita sadarkan Jongin bersama, kita buat Kyungsoo manis itu sadar , kita buat Kyungsoo bahagia bersama Jongin. Kita pisahkan Jongin dan Yeoja itu., Saranghae Jongsuk ah ."

"Ngh? Kau becanda Woobin ah ?"

"Aniya , aku serius. Aku mencintaimu my Jongsukie., jadi ?"

"Kau sudah tua tapi masih saja begitu , ehm Nado saranghae."

Jongsuk menjawab dengan pipi yang bersemu merah , membuat Woobin gemas dan mencium pipi Jongsuk .

"Jongsukie , besok antarkan aku ke Kyungsoo , aku ingin menjenguk calon menantu kita."

"Ehm , pasti. Kau tau ? Kyungie semakin kurus saja. Padahal ia perlu nutrisi untuk baby nya. Uhhh aku sungguh kesal dengan Jongin hitam itu , bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu rapuh. Andai ia bukan anakku , sudah ku hajar hidung pesek nya."

Jongsuk bercerita pada woobin dengan menggebu-gebu , ia sungguh heran dengan kelakuan anak tunggal nya itu ,.

"Kau ini sudah hampir memiliki cucu , mengapa masih saja terlihat menggemaskan hum? Tak menyesal aku menikahimu."

"Hihi , kau memang beruntung Woobin ah. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu , tapi aku terlalu takut saat itu. Saat Jongin masih kecil ."

"Apa ? tanyakan saja Jongsukie , jangan takut."

"Saat itu aku dan Jongin berkunjung kerumah Bummie , Jongin berusia 10 tahun dan Kyungsoo 11 tahun. Kau tau ? saat mereka bersanding , aku merasa kulit Jongin sungguh err,,hitam atau tan mungkin. Entah karena Kulit Kyungsoo yang terlalu putih atau ada hal lain. Ehm , apa waktu muda kulitmu hitam Woobin ah ? "

Jongsuk bertanya dengan polos sambil memilin ujung kaos yang di kenakanya , saat ini ia duduk di pangkuan Woobin dengan Woobin yang terus menciumi rambutnya.

"Ehm , mungkin pernah. Tapi tak lama. Karna waktu sma aku selalu bermain sepak bola , dan asal kau tau. Saat kau mengandung Jongin , aku selalu berdoa semoga Kulitnya berwarna Tan. Ternyata terkabul . hehe"

"uhh , lalu hidung peseknya darimana Bin ah ?"

"Entahlah , mungkin moyang kita ada yang berhidung pesek atau mungkin ia pernah tertabrak sesuatu. Sebenarnya Hidungnya tidak pesek , hanya saja jika di bandingkan dengan kita dan Kyungie , hidung nya baru terlihat tidak mancung"

Kita tinggalkan obrolan absurd itu.

"Kau milikku Jongin , kau gay menjijikan . kyungsoo pantas mati. Kau hanya milikku jongin hihi. Ibumu akan "

Terlihat Seorang Yeoja tengah berbicara dengan sebuah boneka dan foto , tanpa menyadari Yeoja lain yang lebih tua beberapa tahun mengintip di balik celah pintu kamar nya.

"Soojung ah , sadarlah saeng...hiks... kau tega membuat eonni mu begini ? Tuhan sadarkan adikku."

Sesuai perjanjian , hari ini Woobin dan Jongsuk akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

Saat berjalan di koridor , mereka bertemu dengan Yifan , Gege Kyungsoo dan sempat berbincang sedikit.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo , di sana terlihat Baekhyun dengan mata lelah nya.

"Baekhyun ah ? kau tak pulang nak ?"  
"Jongsuk menyentuh pelan punggung Baekhyun , karna saat membuka pintu tadi tak ada respon apapun dari namja pecinta Eyeliner itu.

"Ah.. ahjumma , sudah lama ? mian aku tertdur. Annyeong woobin jussi ."

"kau lupa , panggil aku Umma sayang. Mengapa kau menunggu Kyungsoo sampai seperti ini ? tak kasihan pada ChanHee huh ? bagaimanapun ia masih kecil , kasiaan kau tinggal terus.!"  
"Mianhae umma , aku hanya khawatir pada Kyungsoo. chanHee bersama Chanyeol dan umma ku di rumah."

"Kau menelantarkan anak kecil mu Baekhyun Byun, pulanglah . kami akan menunggu Kyungie , tak baik jika kau kurang tidur. Anakkmu pasti akan sedih. Chanyeol itu ayah nya bukan ? ChanHee itu Bayi yang masih ingin bermanja pada Umma nya, jika ia rewel belum tentu nenek dan ayah nya mampu menenangkanya."

Woobin menasihati Baekhyun dengan panjang lebar. Membuat Jongsuk tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang menunduk malu.

"Ne Woobin appa , aku minta maaf. Bolehkah titip Kyungie ? sampai Yifan ge atau Suho hyung menggantikan kalian ?"

"Tentu sayang , kau pulanglah sekarang . aku yakin kau tak membawa mobil kan,? Woobin ah, bisakah kau mengantar Baekhyun ?"

"Tentu! Ayo Baek. Matamu terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada milik Istri Yifan itu."

Setelah berpamitan pada Jongsuk dan kyungsoo , Baekhyun lalu keluar di ikuti oleh Woobin yang akan mengantarnya.

Jongsuk menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

"Hanya Kyungie menantu umma , sadarlah Kyung. Kau tak kasihan pada kami ?hiks,... umma mu dan appa mu di surga sana pasti sedih melihat kondisimu sayang. Jika Kyungsoo bangun , umma akan memasakan semua makanan kesukaan Kyungie , kita akan masak bersama , dan akan kita makan bersama – sama."

Jongsuk mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak di infus. Sungguh miris keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Tangan Jongsuk beralih pada perut Kyungsoo , terdapat benjolan kecil di sana.

"Baby, ini halmonie. Kau tetap kuat ne. Jaga umma mu dari dalam sini , walau kau belum bisa mendengar halmonie , halmonie harap kau tumbuh berkembang dengan baik di sini . halmonie yakin Yifan , Suho akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian . asal kalian mau bekerja sama dengan kami , arraseo."

Jongsuk berbicara pada janini yang di kandung Kyungsoo ,seakan Janin itu dapat merespon apa yang di katakan nya. Tanpa ia ketahui , Airmata Kyungsoo menetes.

Saat ini Baekhyun berada di rumahnya , setelah Woobin pamit untuk ke rumah sakit lagi , ia tak langsung masuk.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang memeluk kaki nya, membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Saat menengok ke bawah , ia melihat ChanHee sedang memeluk kaki nya dan menyengir kuda , namun yang membuat Baekhyun heran , badan ChanHee sudah wangi dan bersih , tapi mengapa tak memakai baju ?

"Chanhee , mengapa kau telanjang ? bagaimana jika ada pedofil lewat sebelum umma datang ? kau pasti akan di culik. Dasar ."

Baekhyun mengomeli ChanHee sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung ChanHee.

"Ppa..ppa, haha"

"Hm , kenapa Appa ? kau menjahilinya lagi ?"

"Aniya , ppa "

"Ommo , kau sudah bisa berbicara ChanHee ya?"

"Ne,ne coo ..mma , diga?"

"Hm , Soo umma sedang istirahat . kapan kapan umma ajak kau menemuinya , oke?"

"Yeayyy... mumu."

"Haha , kau lucu sayang."

Sambil mengajak ChanHee berbicara , Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke rumah , dan bisa ia lihat Chanyeol dengan wajah tampan nya yang , ekhem bersimbah (?) bedak bayi milik ChanHee.

"Uhh , ChanHee nakal , untung kau di temukan Umma mu . "

"Haha , kau kenapa Yeol, kau bukan bayi yang masih harus memakai bedak, ck ck "

"Jika saja ChanHee tak menumpahkan Bedak ke wajahku , aku juga tak memakainya Baek."

"ChanHee sudah pandai berbicara ne ?"

"Tentu saja , kau terlalu sibuk dengan baby Soo mu. Jadinya begini . ia sudah pintar berbicara , aku sempat khawatir pada nya , karna seusianya harusnya sudah pandai berbicara."

Baekhyun mendengarkan celotehan Chanyeol tentang ChanHee sambil memakaikan baju panjang bergambar Pororo ke tubuh ChanHee, bisa di tebak itu hdiah dari Kyungsoo.

"Hoam ..mma..cucu ."

"Eoh , kau mengantuk ya? Sini tidur bersama umma ."

Baekhyun berbaring , lalu membaringkan ChanHee. Sedang Chanyeol sedang membuatkan susu .

"Baby Chanhee , susu sudah jadi."

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan botol susu tersebut di hadapan ChanHee namun tak di acuh kan oleh anak nya itu.

"Hei , katanya mau susu?"

Namun tetap saja ChanHee tak peduli , ia malah menggesek – gesekan hidung dan mulut nya di dada rata Namun sedikit berisi milik Baekhyun.

"Err , Baby, umma tak punya yang ini , minum botol saja ne, bukankah biasanya ChanHee minum dari botol Krong ini hum?"

Baekhyun mencoba membujuk ChanHee karna di rasa bujukan ChanYeol tadi tak mempan.

"Huks..aniyo...mma , cucu"

Namun di luar dugaan , ChanHee malah menangis dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

"Chan , otte?"

Sungguh Baekhyun bingung sekarang .

"Baek , coba buka kancing kemejamu bagian dada. Yang di atas tak perlu , duduklah sebentar."

Setelah memerintah Baekhyun , Chanyeol menyusupkan tangan yang membawa botol susu tadi masuk , lalu menaruh botol susu itu di dalam kemeja Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan kempeng (?) botol itu , untuk di minum Chanhee.

"Nah , jja Chanhee boleh minum."

Chanhee tertawa riang , sebelum mulai meminum susu nya. Awalnya ia tertawa-tawa , dengan Baekhyun yang menyanyikan lullaby dan Chanyeol yang membelai punggung kecil nya. Sampai akhirnya mata nya terlihat memberat dan ia pun tertidur , bersamaan dengan mulut nya yang terlepas dari kempeng itu.

"Huh , dia sudah 3 tahun tapi masih seperti 1 tahun . apa aku dulu salah makan ya ?"  
baekhyun menggumam , namun masih bisa di dengaroleh Chanyeol.

"Hm , bukankah dulu kau malas berbicara , kau seperti anak kecil saat mengandung , tapi kau suka menggigit tangan atau bagian tubuh ku yang lain saat hamil , mangkanya Chanhee mirip kau Baek, dia telat berbicara , manja namun menggemaskan , dan saat umurnya belum genap 1 tahun pun ia sudah memiliki gigi. Sangat aneh bukan ?"

"Hihi , tapi sekarang sudah ada perkembangan , Chan. Kapan kapan ajak ChanHee juga ke rumah sakit ya ?"

"Jika para dokter mengizinkan , mengapa tidak ?"

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dan Chanhee sebelum ikut berbaring di samping ke dua malaikat hidup nya itu. Sungguh keluarga bahagia,

Saat ini Kai tengah berada di caffe , saat akan ke universitas tadi , tiba-tiba ia mendapat panggilan dari nomor tak di kenal , dan baru ia ketahui berasal dari Jung Sooyeon , kakak kandung Soojung.

Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu , namun sosok Jessica-sooyeon belum muncul juga.

"Ehm , Annyeong Jongin ssi , maaf mengganggu , tadi ad rapat dadakan ."

Seorang Yeoja cantik tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengambil duduk di bangku depan nya.

"Jessica Noona , jangan se formal itu , panggil saja Jongin ."

Kai membalas ucapan Jessica dengan senyum tulusnya , inilah Kai yang sebenarnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan Kai ah , ini sangat penting."

Tiba-tiba saja Jessica memasang wajah serius , sambil menggenggam tangna Kai , seolah-olah hanya ia yang bisa menyelamatkan nya.

"Ada apa Noona , sorot matamu menyiratkan ketakutan ?"

"Soojung Jongin ah , jauhi dia ku mohon . buat ia sadar."

Jessica mulai terisak pelan saat berbicara pada Kai , entah apa yang ada di pikiran Yeoja cantik itu.

"waeyo Nona ? aku mencintainya."

"k..kau mencintainya ? tidak Jgin , kau hanya terkena tipuan dari nya. Tak ada cinta untuk nya , cinta mu hanya untuk Nja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu , sadarlah Jngin . kau mau membuat umma mu sakit hati ? kau tak menyayangi umma mu lagi ?"

"Noona bicara apa ? aku sungguh mencintai nya noona . aku juga masih sangat mencintai umma ku. Apa maksud Nona?"

Jongin mulai bingung dengan ucapan Jessica , apa maksudnya ? apa ia berniat menjelek-jelekan adik nya sendiri ?

"Asal kau tau Jongin , Soojung , dia sudah gila. Karena kejadian saat kau memutuskanya dulu , Soojung terlalu terobsesi juga status mu sebagai calon pewaris AS CORP, Noona telah berusaha bekerja semampu Noona agar mendapatkan banyak uang , namun ia belum puas. Ia mempengaruhimu Jongin ah. Tinggalkan dia , maka ia akan berubah . kembalilah pada Kyungsoo mu , ia jauh lebih baik dari adikku. Kau mencintainya Jngin ah , kau mencintai kyungsoo.!"

"Aniya Nona , aku membencinya , dia gay menjijikan , a..aku sungguh membencinya,aku tak mencintainya sungguh"

Jongin berkeringat dingin saat mengucapkan kalimatnya , sesuatu dalam hati nya seperti berperang .

"Aniya , kau mencintainya . jika tidak , untuk apa kau mau menjadi gay ? untuk apa kau masih mengikutinya saat ia di larikan ke rumah sakit , da..dan untuk apa kau menghamilinya ? nafsu ? kurasa tidak , banyak wanita diluar sana , mengapa kau memilih namja yang jelas –jelas tidak memiliki apa yang di miliki wanita ? "

BRAKKKKK

Tiba –tiba saja kai menggebrak meja , membuat Jessica tersentak kaget , namun itu tak lama. Karna ia masih bisa mengendalikan nya.

"Tau apa kau Nonna ? karna Namja sialan itu , Appa menyakiti umma ku , karna dia juga umma ku menderita , umma dari namja sialan itu membuat appa ku lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki umma ku noona."

"Kau bocah yang tak tau apa-apa , apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu ? tidak kan ? belum tentu orang tuamu tidak akur hanya karna hal itu , apa kau yakin mereka masih bermusuhan , siapa tau hati appa mu sudah berubah , pikirkan lagi Jongin , asal kau tau . aku MENCINTAI KYUNGSOO MU itu , jika kau tak mau mempertahankanya , aku bisa merebutnya. Camkan itu baik-baik , tak peduli jika ia bisa hamil dan kelak akan melahirkan , aku juga bisa menjadi ayah atau bahkan ibu. Ku harap kau memikirkan ini baik-baik. Adikku yang gila , atau malaikat tak bersayap mu itu . annyeong"

Jessica keluar dengan smirk di wajah cantiknya , sungguh ia sangat senang melihat wajah Jongin yang bimbang. Jika kalian berfikir ucapan Jessica yang hanya gertakan , itu salah. Jessica memang mencintai Kungsoo , namun hanya sebagai Noona ke adik nya. Jessica mengenal kyungsoo , karna appa kyungsoo yang sangat baik mencarikkan nya pekerjaan , di caffe kecil miliknya saat itu , sehingga status nya naik , dan kini ia bisa menjabat sebagai salah satu staff perusahaan Swon. Dan hal itu membuat Jessica sangat kenal dengan keluarga siwon, terutama si manis Kungsoo . hanya sayang adik nya sendiri yang membuat semua masalahnya runyam.

Sementara itu , kai tengah berfikir keras tentang ucapan jessica tadi , sungguh ia bingung apa yang terjadi padanya .

Hari demi hari berlalu , kini sudah hampir 3 bulan Kyungsoo koma , namun semua nya tetap sabar menanti kehadiranya . janin kyungsoo sehat , walaupun tak berkembang seperti bayi normal umumnya. Prediksi Yifan , bayi Kyungsoo mungkin akan mengalami berat badan kurang , karna walaupun nutrisi yang telah dokter berikan merupakan nutrisi terbaik , jika sang ibu tak ikut serta aktif , sepertinya sedikit siia-sia.

Baekhyun tak sesering dulu menjenguk Kyungsoo , karna ia takut kehilangan moment berharga nya bersama chanhee . namun jongsuk dan woobin lah yang aktif menjaga Kyungsoo.

Terkadang Jongsuk menangis saat mengelus perut kyungsoo yang sedikit membesar , karna sudah 5 bulan , namun tak sebesar miliknya dulu. Ia berharap mereka berdua di beri kesehatan oleh Tuhan , dan kyungsoo yang cepat sadar. Hampa sungguh kehidupan woobin dan Jongsuk , terkadang jongsuk melihat Kai berdiri di luar pintu menatapi kyungsoo , namun jongsuk tak mau menegur, bagaimanapun Kai sudah dewasa untuk menyadari kesalahanya dan hal apa saja yang harus dilakukanya.

Namun saat mata mereka bertemu , kai akan lari menjauh , sungguh ia merutuki sikap egois dan keras kepala sang suami yang menurun pada nya , oh iya ia bahkan belum memberitahu kai jika ia dan sang suami sudah rukun.

Setiap hari ruang rawat Kyungsoo di datangi Yeoja cantik yang mengaku bernama jessica , yeoja itu sungguh manis . selalu merawat Kungsoo dan meperhatikanya , bahkan ia selalu mengajak berbicara kyungsoo , mungkin agar kyungsoo cepat sadar dari alam bawah tidur nya, 'apa sih enaknya koma ? tak ada bukan ? kau tak bisa membeli ice cream , membelai perut mu itu , bernyanyi , maka sadarlah' kata-kata itu yang sering di katakan yeoja cantik dengan surai pirang itu , terkadang membuat jongsuk tertawa, sungguh lucu pikirnya .

Hari ini Baekhyun berencana mengajak Chanhee menjenguk umma ke dua nya aka Kyungsoo. Chanhee sungguh manis dengan hodie coklat dengan kupluk berbentuk kepala beruang. Seakan tau akan kemana , di sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu bernyanyi dan berceloteh tentang Kyungsoo , umma nya. Oh ya , Chanhee sekarang bisa berbicara dengan sedikit jelas. Chanbaek sangat bersyukur mengetahui perkembangan chanhee yang sangat bagus , hah... Baekhyun berjanji , jika ia mempunyai anak lagi , ia tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh , cukup pada kehamilan Chanhee saja.

Chanhee dari beberapa saat lalu sudah di berikan vitamin dan antibiotik. Lagipula kyungsoo tidak memiliki penyakit menular , dan tempat rawat kyungsoo juga berada di lantai berbeda dengan para pasien yang memiliki penyakit menular , hal ini memang di sengaja di buat pihak rumah sakit , agar penularan virus dapat di minimalisir.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar kyungsoo , chanyeol mengetuk pintu . tak lama kemudian pintu di buka , dan ternyata woobin yang membukakanya.

"Annyeong appa kim. Chanhee beri salam."

"nyyeong boji,"

"Haha, kau berkembang dengan baik Chanhee ah , annyeong Baekhyun , Chanyeol dan chanhee manis , ayo masuk . ada Jongsuk monie di dalam ,"

Setelah di persilahkan , mereka pun masuk . terlihat Jongsuk sedang membaca sebuah buku dan tentu saja Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

Chanhee langsung saja menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh kyungsoo yang terbaring di ranjang nya.

"Coo mma , coo ma "

Chanhee mengoceh tak jelas , sambil menunjuk kyungsoo , namun yang dapat mereka tangkap chanhee ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo di ranjang nya.

Setelah meminta persetujuan dan mendapat anggukan ,Baekhyun lalu menaruh chanhee di ranjang kyungsoo.

Chanhee duduk di samping kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu , ia mengelus tangan kyungsooo seakan dengan itu kyungsoo bisa bangun dari tidur panjang nya.

"coo mma , illeona, bogochipeo,hiks..illeona"

Tiba-tiba saja chanhee menangis , membuat Chanyeol panik , ia berniat menghampiri chanhee namun di tahan Baekhyun , Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum.

Chanhee masih saja sesenggukan , ia menciumi pipi namja yang telah ia anggap umma nya itu.

**Tiiitttttt~(?)**

Tiba-tiba saja pendeteksi jantung kyungsoo menunjukan perubahan , chanhee lalu terdiam , Baekhyun menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya, bisa ia lihat jari Kyungsoo bergerak ,mata kyungsoo mulai bergerak gusar. Dengan reflek woobin berlari keluar , mencari Yifan atau Suho . sungguh di keadaan seperti ini semua terlihat bodoh , bahkan mereka melupakan bel panggilan darurat.

Dengan cepat Jongsuk menarik Chanhee dan menggendong nya , sementara itu chanhee terlihat bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

BRAKK

Pintu rawat itu terbuka dengan lebar , nampaklah suho dan Kris , serta Tao dengan wajah panik dan bahagia nya.

"Maaf , bisa kalian menunggu di luar sebentar?"

Setelah itu , Baekhyun , Chanyeol Jongsuk dan chanhee keluar.

Di luar sudah ada woobin , mereka harap-harap cemas menanti kabar tentang Kyungsoo.

Tampak dari ujung koridor seorang wanita berlari tergesa-gesa,

"Hah..hah..kyung...soo bagaimana ?"

Wanita yabg ternyata Jessica itu bertanya sambil membungkukan badan nya, subgguh penampilanya berantakan, dengan rambut yang di ikat asal , sepatu kerja yang tersampir apik di tas nya , dan baju yang berantakan , karna tak tega , Jongsuk memberikan minuman yang memang tersedia di tiap depan ruang tunggu pada Jessica.

"Minumlah dulu baru bicara nak ?"

Nasihat Jongsuk dengan lembut , sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya cengo, sedang ChaNhee mengerjapkan mata nya imut , dan memandang Jessica layak nya sesuatu yang langka.

"Kyungsoo , ia bagaimana ? mengapa kalian di luar ?"

"kyungsoo sepertinya sadar Jesssica ssi, mengapa kau berlari ? da penampilanmu sungguh hancur ? "  
woobin bertanya dengan heran pada Jessica ,

"Hehe , maafkan aku ahjussi, entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan aku harus ke rumah sakit. Dan sialnya , tadi jalanan macet , sehingga aku berlari."  
"Ehm , kau Eoni nya soo jung bukan ?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan alis terangkat .

"Ne , Jessica imnida, tapi jangan salah sangka , aku tidak jahat. Karna aku mengenal Kyungsoo sejak ia masih kecil."

Jessica menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh , ne . ku pikir kau punya niat jahat."

"Aniya , percaya padaku ."

"Mengapa adikmu bisa segila itu ?"

Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan nya yang daritadi mengganjal.

"Aku tak tau , tapi aku mohon kerjasama kalian agar menyadarkan Jongin , setelah tugasku di sini selesai , aku akan membawa Soojung ke California, dia akan menjadi manusia paling nekat jika keinginanya tak terpenuhi"

"Kuharap kita berhasil , Jongin juga harus di beri pengertian , anak itu terlalu berandal. Hah , aku heran mengapa ia sangat mudah membangkang , padahal waktu kecil ia anak yang manis."

"Sabarlah woobin appa, Jongin pasti sadar. Jongin sekarang ini bagaikan kapal yang mengarungi samudra , sejauh apapun ia pergi , sebanyak apapun ia tersesat, ia akan kembali ke tempatnya."

"Aku percaya ucapanmu Chanyeol ah "

Tiba-tiba pandangan Jessica tertuju pada bocah di gendongan Jongsuk ,

"Kyaaaaaaa, neomo Kyeopta, siapa namamu sayang ?"

Jessica dengan gemas mencubiit pelan pipi Chanhee , membuat bocah itu merengut tak suka.

"Chanhee imnida noona "

Chanhee menjawab dengan lancar namun aksen bocah masih menempel di setiap ucapanya.

Dan waktu untuk menunggu Kyungsoo pun di habiskan dengan berbagai obrolan.

1 jam kemudian , Yifan , Suho dan Tao keluar. Nampak wajah lelah menghiasai wajah mereka,

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo Yifan ah ?"

"Baik ahjumma , ini sungguh keajaiban , Kyungsoo sehat-sehat saja, luka nya juga sudah kering , jahitanya bahkan sudah tinggal bekas saja, obat pembunuh virus dan bakteri dari besi itu sungguh berguna , hanya saja kita harus fokus pada Janin Kyungsoo saat ini , kami tidak ingin anak nya kelak memiliki berat badan yang kurang , karna Kyungsoo sudah sadar , kita bisa memfokuskan pada perawatan Janin nya , dan jika boleh Tau , apa yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo sadar ?"

Yifan mengerutkan kening nya , menunggu jawaban yang mungkin saja terlontar dari manusia di depan nya ini.

"Ah , tadi Chanhee seolah-olah membangunkanya , ia bahkan menangis ."  
baekhyun menceritakan semua nya dengan semangat.

"Walau buukan darah daging nya , chanhee sungguh dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia seakan –akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk bangun , mungkin juga Kyungsoo terlalu lama tidak merasakan dan melihat perkembangan Janin nya, ini sungguh keajaiban Tuhan."

Tao dengan wajah cerah nya mengeluarkan unek-unek nya , sungguh ia sangat bahagia , adik sepupu nya sudah sadar.

"sudahlah , kalian tak ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo , jangan terlalu bising, Kyungsoo masih menyesuaikan keadaan ."

Suho yang tadi hanya diam , kini ia mulai berbicra, dan dengan semangat semua masuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Di dalam , terlihat Kyungsoo yang duduk bersandar pada ranjang , ia memainkan cincin di jari manis nya , sambil sesekali mengelus perut nya yang sedikit buncit.

Tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya .

"Kyungsoo ah , akhirnya . noona sangat senang kau sadar sayang , "

"Jessi Noona , bogoshipeo. Kyungie rindu pada Noona , mengapa noona tak pernah menemui Kyungie lagi ?"

"Mian sayang , Noona terlalu sibuk , apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Aku bahagia Noona , aku merasa ini sebuah keajaiban , aku pikir aku tak bisa kembali, tapi Tuhan membreiku kesempatan ., ChanHee , eodiga ? aku merindukanya ?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mencari keberadaan putra Baekhyun itu , sampai ia merasa ranjang nya berderit dan nampak kepala dengan kupluk kepala beruang nya muncul dari bawah , chanhee sungguh lucu dengan ekspresi kwsusahan yabg imut. Setelah berhasil naik , ia bertepuk tangan .

"ChabHee ah , bogoshipeo , apa kau sudah bisa bicara eum ?"

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Chanhee , ia belum berani memangku bocah manis itu , karna takut melukai Chanhee atau bahkan ia sendiri.

"Coo mma, bogochipeo .huks.."

"Woah , kau bisa berbicara chagy ya ? ah , pasti Soo umma terlalu lama tidur ya ? mianhae !"

Kyungsoo menciumi kepala chanhee , sedang Chanhee sendiri memainkan rmabut hitam Kyungsoo yang mulai panjang, sungguh imut Kyungsoo saat ini.

Mereka terus bercanda , walau Kyungsoo berbicara nya masih lemas.

Tanpa mereka sadari , ada seorang Namja yang melihat semua nya dari luar.

"Aku senang kau sembuh Soo ya , tapi mengapa Yeoja gatal itu mendekatimu , mungkin perkataan Yeoja itu benar .aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali. Yah , sekarang aku harus menemui Krystal,"

Tak lama kemudian , pria itu pun pergi dari rumah sakit.

At Other side .

"Ada apa oppa ? sepertinya penting ?"

"Kita putus Soojung ah , aku tak mencintaimu , aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo."

"A..apa ? tak bisa seenak nya Jongin oppa , !"

"Bisa saja , mengapa tidak ?"

"Kau akan menyesal memutuskanku oppa !"

"Aku tak peduli, bye !"

Setelah namja tadi pergi , Soojung menyeringai , eringai yang sangat mengerikan.'

"Kau pikir kalian bisa hidup tenang setelah ini ? tidak akan. Sebentar lagi akan kalian ketahui apa yang namanya neraka, haha"

Yeoja tadi tertawa dan kadang menangis , beruntunglah taman itu sepi,semoga otak nya masih waras esok hari.

TBC!

Ini udah agak panjang kah ? mungkin buat masa liburan , Maple gak jamji update seminggu sekali . karena kartu Maple yang jarang bisa di ajak kerja sama. Semoga aja besok bisa , ini Maple update cepet , karna seminggu 2 kali.

Thanks buat semua yang mau Review fanfic ini , mian gak bisa bales lagi.

Mind To Review ?

#Bbuing Bbuing bareng Kyungsoo.

21:15

21/06/2014.


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Kim woobin (Appa kai)

Lee Jongsuk (umma kai)

Jung soojung

Kim SooHyun

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans dan semua yang mencintai mereka.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung,ooc,typo berkeliaran , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Summary : Andwae...hah...hah..hah| Kau baru sadar setelah dia pergi? Nikmati karmamu Kai"| _**, Uke itu seperti Barbie , kita bebas memainkan mereka sesuka hati kita. Tapi ingat! , Seme sejati tak akan pernah bermain Barbie.**_|

Siapa namanya? Jongsoo , Kim Jongsoo | Kau mengingatnya saat memberikan Nama ? | Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku | Yeoja jalang lepaskan tangan Kotormu dari anakku | Jodoh pasti bertemu | Aku menanti nya.| KaiSoo | ChanBaek | WooSuk | SooKyung.

Gak suka , jangan Baca! Yang pengen di balas review nya , saat Review tulis REPLAY yah. Mian karena Maple gak bisa bales review kalian , tapi Maple baca semua review kalian. Gomawoooo 3

Happy Reading!

Pagi Ini Kyungsoo terbangun lebih awal karena tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memakan Ice Cream , entah mengapa hal ini terjadi tiba-tiba . tapi mengingat ia masih di rumah sakit , ia berfikir mungkin tak akan di izinkan apalagi ini masih sangat pagi , pukul 2 pagi. Ayam saja belum tentu sudah bangun , apa ini yang di namakan ngidam ? sungguh ia ingin menangis sekarang. Harus nya saat membahagiakan seperti ini , ayah dari jabang bayi selalu di samping nya bukan ? tapi Kyungsoo sadar, ia sendiri telah memutuskan untuk merawat anak nya sendiri tanpa Kai.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel nya di meja nakas ruang inap nya . ia sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk membawakan ponsel nya karena ia tak mau mati bosan jika sewaktu-waktu sendiri. Memang ia jarang sendiri , mengingat banyak yang menemani nya di rumah sakit , tapi untuk antisipasi saja tak masalah bukan ?

Kyungsoo men dial nomor Yifan ge , berharap gege sepupu nya itu masih di rumah sakit .

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 6 menit , panggilan dari Kyungsoo di jawab oleh Yifan.

"Ni Hao Kyungsoo , ada apa ?"

"Gegeeeeeee~ Kau masih di rumah sakit ? aku kesepian . huffftttt... "

Sementara itu , Yifan hanya terkekeh geli , ia dapat membayangkan wajah imut sang didi yang tengah merajuk , pasti sangat menggemaskan.

"Mianhae Kyungie , gege ada dinas di Busn , tadi tiba –tiba saja pimpinan mengatakan jika di Busan ada masalah , dan memerlukan tenaga dari Seoul. "

"Huhhh , padahal Kyungie kesepian . Jongsuk umma sedang tidak bisa menemani Kyungie , Baekhyun Hyung pasti juga sedang menemani ChanHee tidur. Huks... "

"Hei ,hei Kyungie . jangan menangis okay . Gege akan memanggilkan dokter untuk menemanimu . "

"Dokter , Nugu ?"

"Dokter Kim"

"Jonmyeon Hyung ?"

"Bukan , Kim Soo Hyun namanya , tunggu saja okay . pay pay. Nanti gege menghubungimu lagi , akan gege telpon Kim uisa untuk menemanimu , orang nya baik , jangan khawatir. "

Dan dengan itu Yifan mengakhiri panggilan Kyungsoo secara sepihak , membuat Namja bermata bulat itu mendengus kesal.

"Huh ,dosa apa aku memiliki Hyung seperti nya ?"

Sambil menunggu Dokter Kim , Kyungsoo memainkan game di ponsel nya dengan brutal. Ia membayangkan bahwa Yifan lah yang ia mainkan dengan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Umma ingin ice cream aegy. Huwaaaaaa. Ice creaammmmmm. !"

Kyungsoo mulai menangis lagi , ia sungguh menginginkan makanan manis itu meleleh di mulut nya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Kyungsoo menegakan badan nya , karena ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu , dengan lemas ia mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk.

"Aannyeong Kyungsoo ssi , SooHyun imnida , saya di perintahkan oleh Yifan Hyung untuk menemani anda. "

Kyungsoo sempat mengira bahwa namja ini adalah malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi dan di utus untuk menjadi dokter , wajahnya sungguh tampan, walau tampanan Kai sih . duh , kau ini bicara apa sih Do Kyungsoo ?

"Ah , uisa. Gomawo sudah menemaniku , tapi bisakah tidak usah terlalu formal ? panggil Kyungsoo saja . lagipula Uisa masih terlihat muda. "

"Haha , kau bisa saja Kyungsoo ah. Kalau begitu panggil aku Hyung, usia ku 5 tahun di atasmu. "

Soohyun tersenyum hangat sambil mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo , membuat namja manis itu merasakan pipi nya menghangat.

"Ne , Soohyun Hyung. "

Hening !

Soohyun mengeernyitkan dahi nya heran , saat melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo ah , katakan saja padaku . kita sahabat kan ?"

"ehm , ano. Kyungie ingin ice cream."

"Eh , kau sudah mulai mengidam Kyungsoo ah ? syukurlah , lama koma , aku takut hal buruk terjadi pada kalian . akan aku kabulkan , tapi hanya kali ini saja. Sekarang masih pukul 3 pagi. Kau ingin rasa apa ?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo nampak berbinar saat Soohyun mengizinkan ia memakan ice cream, dengan semangat ia pun menjawab.

"Coklat , vanilla , strawberry versi jumbo dalam satu wadah. Bisa kah uisa ? nanti uang nya biar Yifan ge yang mengganti . "

"Tentu saja bisa , apapun untukmu . masalah uang , itu bukan masalah besar. Apapun untuk Kyungsoo kan ? jangan mempermasalahkan uang . okay , uang ku sangat banyak. Haha ."

"Isshhh , kau ini . ppaliwa , aku ingin makan sekarang"

.dengan senyuman maut nya , Soohyun pergi untuk mencari pesanan Kyungsoo . apapun akan ia lakukan untuk namja manis itu , karena tanpa seorang pun tau, jika ia sudah menyukai namja mungil itu saat pertama kali ia masuk rumah sakit ini. Namun ia patah hati saat mengetahui namja itu tengah mengandung , setelah mendengar cerita dari Yifan tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan sang kekasih yang sudah berakhir , ia menjadi memiliki harapan untuk memiliki Kyungsoo lagi. Tak peduli jika Kyungsoo tengah mengandung. Sungguh menyesal namja yang menyakiti namja polos itu . maka saat Yifan meminta bantuan nya tadi , dengan senang ia meng iya kan nya. Walau sebenarnya waktu nya ia pulang. Cinta itu Buta.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam setelah Soohyun pergi , mengapa ia merasa bahagia? Biasanya hati nya di penuhi kegundahan karena seorang Namja bernama Kim Jongin. Apa ia mulai jatuh cinta lagi ? tapi mengapa secepat itu. selama ini yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya orang-orang yang dekat dengan nya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Do Kyungsoo. Uhh. Mana mungkin Soohyun hyung menyukai namja yang tengah hamil sepertiku ?"

Kyungsoo mulai bermonolog sendiri. Ia sungguh bingung dengan perasaan nya. Ia lalu mengendikan bahu nya tanda tak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Ia menunggu kedatangan Soohyun dengan memainkan ponsel nya dengan random.

Tak sampai 30 menit , Soohyun membuka pintu ruang inap Kyungsoo dengan senyum merekah.

"Hyung , mengapa cepat sekali ?"

"Ah , untung saja minimarket depan rumah sakit itu 24 jam , jadi Hyung cepat. Dan beruntung juga masih ada ice cream yang tersisa. Ini makanlah."

Kyungsoo menerima uluran kantong plastik yang di berikan Soohyun dengan mata yang berbinar , hal ini membuat hati dokter muda itu menghangat.

Dengan tidak sabaran , Kyungsoo memakan ice cream itu , membuat sang dokter muda hanya terkekeh kecil. Betapa lucu nya sang pujaan hati ini.

Kyungsoo menatap Soohyun dengan tatapan polos khas nya. Ia heran mengapa dokter itu terkekeh . apa nya yang lucu ?

"Ehm , Hyung mau ?"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menawari Soohyun . ia pikir Soohyun menginginkan ice cream nya.

"Aniya , Kyungie habiskan saja. Aku tak mau anakmu nanti aneh karena umma nya memberikan ice cream pada namja lain."

"Uhh , anakku nanti akan imut Hyung , tak seperti Hyung."

"Arraseo , apapun untukmu Soo. Cepat habiskan , sebelum mencair."

Kyungsoo menuruti ucapan Soohyun , ia tak ingin ice cream kesayanganya cair begitu saja.

Setelah ice cream itu habis , Kyungsoo memberikan bekas wadah itu pada Soohyun dengan mengedipkan matanya imut , mau tak mau Soohyun menerima itu dengan senyuman , apakan semua ibu hamil akan semanja ini? Entahlah.

"Hyung , apa hyung bisa bernyanyi ?"

Kyungsoo kali ini memainkan selimutnya hingga sedikit kusut. Jika tidak ingat mereka baru kenal , mungkin pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sasaran soohyun untuk mendaratkan cubitanya.

"Bisa , tapi mungkin suara Hyung tak sebagus milikmu Kyungie. Waeyo ?"

"Ehm , bisa menyanyikan satu lagu , Aku ingin tidur dengan di iringi nyanyian Hyung."

"Baiklah, dengarkan . okay."

_Everyone can see _

_There's a change in me_

_The all say i'm not tohe same _

_Kid i used to be_

_Don't go out and play_

_I'll just dream all day_

_They don't know what's wrong with me_

_And i'm to shy to say_

Soohyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo juga menggerakan bibirnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_It's my first Love_

_What i'm dreaming of_

_When i go to bed_

When_ i lay my head upon my pillow_

_Don't know what to do_

_My first love_

_He thinks that i'm too young_

_He doesn't even know_

_Wish that i could show him what i'm feeling_

_Coz i'm feeling my first love_

_~Nikka Costa First Love~_

Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi , tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa.

"Hahaha , Hyung. Kau tau lagu ini ?"

"Jika aku tak tau tak mungkin aku menyanyikan nya Soo ya!"  
soohyun pura-pura mendengus sebal.

"Inikan lagu yang di nyanyikan seorang Yeoja yang baru jatuh cinta pada seorang namja , dan kau menyanyikanya. Aku sungguh geli hyung. Apalagi tadi kau mengucapkan 'He' memang cinta pertamamu pria. Jika aku yang menyanyikan akan pantas. Haha."

"Huh , kau ternyata cukup menyebalkan Soo ya. Iya cinta pertamaku NAMJA bernama DO KYUNGSOO . puas?"

"Kau tak pandai melucu Hyung. Lihatlah , kau membuat pipi ku ."

"Tidur sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini dan membiarkanmu di temani hantu rumah sakit?"

"Aniya. Aku benci hantu. Aku akan diam, tetap temani sampai aku tertidur ne."

"Hah , baiklah."

Kyungsoo tertidur dengan senyum mengenbang di heart lips nya. Entah apa yang di bayangkanya sebelum tidur.

Soohyun menatap wajah lelap Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajah tampanya. Ia tak menduga akan begitu mudah dekat dengan namja yang di cintai nya ini.

Ia pun membaringkan kepala nya di ranjang Kyungsoo. Ikut tertidur bersama namja mungil itu.

Kim's House!

"Jongsukie , apa menurutmu Kai ada di universitas nya ?"

"Entahlah Bin ah. Mungkin saja iya, aku akan menanyakanya dulu."

"Tak usah , aku akan kesana."

"Hah , untuk apa. Kau tak akan menyakiti anakku kan ?"

"Haha , jelek-jelek begitu dia juga anakku Jongsuk ah. Aku hanya akan mengajaknya bermain basket , kau mengizinkan bukan ?"

"Jika benar-benar bermain basket , aku akan mengizinkan , namun jika berniat menyakiti nya. Tak ada ampun untukmu Woobin ah."

:Neee."

Setelah mengecup bibir Jongsuk, woobin lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya dan berniat ke universitas sang anak.

At University.

Woobin berjalan di koridor universitas itu dengan pandangan kagum dari para mahasiswa. Tak heran , di usia nya yang tak lagi muda ketampananya memang tak pernah luntur.

Ia lalu menuju ruang informasi untuk menanyakan di mana ruang anak nya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dan mengucapkan terimakasih , ia lalu berjalan menuju kelas yang di maksud.

Namun saat di tengah perjalanan , ia bisa melihat anaknya berjalan menuju arah dimana ia kini berdiri.

Wajah Jongin menunjukan raut terkejut , marah dan entahlah. Woobin tak mau peduli raut apa yang ada di wajah anaknya itu.

"Jongin ah. Kebetulan Kita bertemu di sini , bisa ikut Appa sebentar?"

"Huh , kemana? Kau tak berniat membunuhku kan ?"

"Kau terlalu berfikir buruk anakku , umma mu bahkan sudah memaafkanku dan kita sudah berdamai mengapa kau masih berpikiran buruk?"

"Baguslah , lalu apa urusan Appa sampai rela pergi kemari?"

"Appa ingin mengajakmu bermain basket berdua , sudah lam bukan kita tak melakukanya?"

"Tumben , baiklah ? dimana?"

"Lapngan basket dekat taman kota, kau ingin naik mobil Appa atau naik mobil mu sendiri?"

"Aku naik mobilku sendiri."

Setelah itu , Woobin berjalan menuju areal parkir universitas di ikuti oleh Jongin. Woobin lebih dulu keluar , karena ia yakin anakny tak akan mau di depan.

Tak sampai 15 menit , mereka telah sampai tempat tujuan.

Woobin melepas jas dan dasi nya , sehingga kini ia hanya menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan lengan nya yang di gulung. Sementara itu Kai tak kalah tampan , ia melepas jaket yang daritadi membungkus tubuhnya. Sehingga kini ia hanya menggunakan singlet ketat berwarna hitam . membuat lekukan tubuh nya tercetak jelas.

Woobin membawa bola basket yang telah ia siapkan dari rumah.

Beruntung saat ini lapangan tengah sepi , jadi mereka lebih nyaman bermain.

Saat memasuki lapangan , woobin langsung mendribble bola nya. Kai pun berusaha merebut bola itu , Woobin menyeringai. Ia akui anaknya ini sangat pandai bermain Basket. Tidak seperti woobin yang lebih pandai di sepak bola. Namun jangan remehkan kemampuan nya dalam memainkan bola orange itu.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Suara gesekan sepatu dan bola saling bersahutan di lapangan yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Jongin ah . apa kau benar-benar membenci Kyungie?"

Woobin bertanya sambil tetap memainkan bola nya , ia lalu melempar bola itu ke ring. Dan masuk!

"Apakah itu penting?"

Drap

Drap

Drap

Drap

Kali ini bola di kuasai oleh Jongin.

"Apakah itu penting?"

Woobin merebut bola dari tangan Jongin , membuat Jongin sedikit berdecak.

"Tentu , kau menyakiti nya. Apa salahnya huh ?"

Drap

Drap

Drap

1 point untuk Jongin , ia berhasil memasukan bola tnpa kesulitan.

"Aku tak tau Appa. Aku hanya membenci diriku sendiri yang menjadi gay hanya karena Kyungsoo."

"Kau mencintai Yeoja jalang adik Jessica itu ?"

"Entahlah , aku hanya bingung."

Jongin masih semangat untuk memasukan bola nya. Woobin juga tak kalah semangat , badan mereka sudah di banjiri peluh . sungguh sexy~

"Kita istirahat Jongin. Apa ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Jongin menangkap bola nya , lalu mengikuti appa nya yang duduk di bawah ring basket.

Appa Jongin melemparkan sebotol minuman isotonic. Dengan rakus Jongin meminumnya.

"Dengarkan Appa kali ini saja. Jongin ah , apa kau tau Barbie?'

Jongin hanya dapat mengernyitkan alis nya mendengar pertanyaan dari sang appa.

"Tentu , tokoh dongeng , mainan para gadis , dan segalanya yang berbau feminime. Waeyo?"

"Kau pintar Jongin. Ku beritahu sesuatu _**, Uke itu seperti Barbie , kita bebas memainkan mereka sesuka hati kita. Tapi ingat! , Seme sejati tak akan pernah bermain Barbie.**_"

"Jadi , maksud appa?"

"Ck , kau ini bodoh sekali. Tentu saja kau tak boleh memainkan perasaan mereka. Kau tau, appa beruntung umma mu masih mau memaafkan appa mu yang bodoh ini . jika tidak , sungguh Appa tak bisa membayangkan. Jangan lakukan kesalahan yang pernah Appa lakukan juga Jongin ah. Kyungsoo itu baik , manis , polos. Ia bagaikan bidadari surga. Siapapun akan takluk pada nya. Jika Kyungsoo menerima salah satu dari mereka , kau tak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi. Pikirkan itu Jongin ah.

Kau boleh pulang ke rumah sekarang. Appa pulang dahulu."

Setelah mengusak rambut Jongin , Woobin berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobilnya , ia tersenyum . semoga anaknya tersadar.

Sementara itu Jongin Hanya merenungi ucapan sang Appa dengan dahi yang mengkerut . kehilangan kyungsoo ? tak pernah ia pikirkan . lalu bagaiman adengan Soojung , Yeoja itu sudah gila . ia tak mungkin beramain dengan ucapanya bukan ? hah , ia sungguh pusing sekarang. Lebih baik ia pikirkan nanti , ia ingin pulang , memeluk umma tersayang nya , serta memakam masakan sang umma. Membayangkanya saja membuat ia tersenyum sendiri.

At Hospital.

Soohyun saat ini sudah pulang , Kyungsoo memaksa nya pullang karena ia tak tega melihat wajah tampan itu bagaikan zombie. Namun Soohyun berjanji akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo lagi. Hari ini ia tak ada jadwal di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kali ini datang bersama ChanHee , membuat Kyungsoo senang , karena bisa bermain bersama bayi imut itu.

"Soo ya , tadi Hyung bertemu Yifan hyung. Ia berkata jika seminggu lagi kau boleh pulang , kau senang?"

"Woahhh ,jinnja Hyung? Aaa aku sungguh bahagia Hyung , ah . tapi tak bisa bertemu dengan Soohyun hyung lagi ya?"

"Soohyun? Nugu ?"

"Dokter tampan yang semalam menemani ku Hyung , ia juga membelikanku ice cream saat aku kau harus melihatnya hyung."

"Aigoo , Kyungie jatuh cinta . ahhh , wajahmu memerah kyungie."

"Chanyeol Hyung , berhenti mengejekku, kami baru berkenalan . mana mungkin langsung jatuh cinta?"

"Love at first sight mungkin. Eh , kyungie kau mengidam ? Jinjja?jika ingin apa-apa. Katakan pada Hyung okay , pasti hyung turuti."

Baekhyun yang mendengar Kyungsoo mengidam , dengan semangat menawarkan diri nya.

"Tentu Hyung. Uhh ChanHee kesini ,Soo umma ingin ChanHee menyentuh perut umma."

Dengan tawa lebarnya yang mirip ChanYeol , chanhee lalu duduk menghadap Kyungsoo . kyungsoo lalu mengarahkantangan ChanHee ke perut nya.

"Nah di sini ada dongsaeng, say hai."

"Hai? Annyeong ."

Tawa khas ChanHee membuat semua tertawa lepas.

Tanpa mereka sadari , di luar kamar Kyungsoo terdapat seorang Yeoja dengan tampilan aneh.

"Huh , berbahagialan sekarang. Aku akan membuat kalian menderita secepatnya."

Setelah menyeringai , Yeoja tersebut berbalik arah.

Semoga saja ia tak melakukan hal nekat.-

TBC!

Mind to review?

09/07/2014 21:31


	10. Chapter 10

LOVE IS MIRACLE(KAISOO)

Cast : Kim jongin(20)

Do kyungsoo(21)

Byun baekhyun(21)

Park chanyeol(21)

Kim woobin (Appa kai)

Lee Jongsuk (umma kai)

Jung soojung

Kim SooHyun

Cast bertambah seiring berjalan seiring datangnya waktu. Oh ya , umur semua member Maple buat nyimpang dari aslinya ,,, Jangan protes. Demi lancarnya cerita.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya Maple , para tokoh punya Tuhan , orang tua masing-masing , couple masing-masing , fans dan semua yang mencintai mereka.

Warning : Yaoi, mpreg ,judul sama isi gak nyambung,ooc,typo berkeliaran , gak kerasa sedihnya, kalo gak suka jangan baca ya,!

Summary : Andwae...hah...hah..hah| Kau baru sadar setelah dia pergi? Nikmati karmamu Kai"| _**, Uke itu seperti Barbie , kita bebas memainkan mereka sesuka hati kita. Tapi ingat! , Seme sejati tak akan pernah bermain Barbie.**_|

Siapa namanya? Jongsoo , Kim Jongsoo | Kau mengingatnya saat memberikan Nama ? | Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku | Yeoja jalang lepaskan tangan Kotormu dari anakku | Jodoh pasti bertemu | Aku menanti nya.| KaiSoo | ChanBaek | WooSuk | SooKyung.

Gak suka , jangan Baca!. Mian karena Maple gak bisa bales review kalian , tapi Maple baca semua review kalian. Gomawoooo 3

Dan maaf banget kalo ngaret update nya , maaf juga Maple gak nepatin update seminggu sekali , gak nyangka waktu puasa kemarin ide hilang entah kemana dan tiba-tiba aja Maple sakit . #Bow. Berhubung ini masih suasana idul fitri , Maple minta maaf kalo selama ini punya salah . baik karena telah update , gak bales review , dll .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kota Seoul nampak cerah , secerah senyum seorang namja mungil yang tengah memandangi bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman rumah sakit , namja mungil itu adalah Do Kyungsoo . Perasaan nya sungguh bahagia sekarang , semenjak kehadiran namja ber marga Kim , ekhem Kim Soohyun maksudku . Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada sinar lagi di kehidupanya yang sempat gelap karena namja berkulit gelap (?) pula yang menyakitinya . mencampakanya dan bayi yang di kandungnya tanpa alasan yang jelas , membayangkan nya saja membuat hati Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri lagi . Namja berambut hitam agak panjang itu membulatkan mata nya saat di lihat nya ada seorang anak kecil berpakaian rumah sakit yang terjatuh dan hampir menangis tepat beberapa meter di depannya . Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju anak kecil yang ia perkirakan ber usia 6 tahun itu untuk membantu nya .

"Aigoo , anak manis kau tak apa ? mana yang sakit ? "

Dengan penuh perhatian Kyungsoo membantu bocah itu untuk berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di baju nya .

"Thehan tak apa Hyung , kata appa dan umma Thehan tak boleh menangis . "

Bocah bernama Thehan atau mungkin Sehan itu mencoba tersenyum walau tetap saja terlihat aneh karena ia tengah menahan tangis , ia selalu mengingat perkataan orang tuanya untuk menjadi seorang yang kuat .

Sementara itu Kyungsoo mengernyit heran , namanya Thehan atau Sehan , apa bocah ini cadel ? Begitulah isi pikiran Kyungsoo . ia jadi teringat teman Yifan gege nya , Oh Sehun , namja itu sudah besar tapi masih saja cadel dan bocah ini mengingatkanya pada namja berkulit terlampau putih itu .

"Sehan ? namamu Sehan ?"

"Ne Hyungie , Thehan imnida . mianhae Thehan belum bisa mengatakan huruf 'eth' hufft , ini gara gara appa!"

"Haha , tak appa sehan , bukankah kau sakit . mengapa ada di taman tanpa perawat begini ?"

"Thehan bothan Hyung , appa dan umma tadi tiba-tiba pergi , jadi Thehan kethini thaja , oh ya hyung , apa di perut Hyung ada Baby ? perut hyung bethar . boleh Thehan cium ?"

"Ommo , bagaimana jika mereka mencarimu ? lain kali jangan suka kabur begini okay , nanti Hyung temani menuju kamar inap mu . ehm , ne Thehan sayang . perut Hyung ada Baby nya Thehan boleh cium kok ."

"Uhh , jangan tirukan Thehan . nama hyung thiapa ?"

"Eh , mianhae Hyung refleks menirukan nama Sehan hehe. Nama hyung Kyungsoo , Do Kyungsoo . jadi tidak menciumnya?"

Setelah menyengir , Sehan lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke perut Kyungsoo , ia seperti mengajak bayi dalam kandungan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara .

"Kyungthoo hyung baby nya bergerak ,hehe. Dia theperti Ziyu dan Haowen . "

"Hm , benarkah ? kenapa hyung tidak merasakanya ? Ziyu dan Haowen ? siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adik Thehan , kata umma adik Thehan ada dua tapi masih di perut . pantas saja perut umma sangat besar . "

Sehan menjelaskan dengan senyum lebarnya , membuat kyungsoo ikut tersenyum sambil mengelus perut nya. Sehan jika di lihat memiliki kulit pucat , bibir tipis dan mata seperti rusa yang lucu jika berbinar .

Mereka mengobrol banyak ,saling becanda dan tertawa , tak jarang salah satu dari mereka akan memberengut sebal .

Dalam hati kyungsoo membatin ' semoga anakku tak sehitam Ayahnya ' Kyungsoo berdoa sambil mengernyitkan kening nya .

Tanpa mereka sadari , seorang namja dengan masker dan kacamata hitam mengintip kegiatan mereka dengan senyum pedih nya .

'seandainya aku juga bisa membuatmu tertawa Hyung '

Setelah itu ia beranjak untuk keluar dari area taman dan pulang .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari , sudah satu Jam Kyungsoo dan Sehan mengobrol , dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang memanggil nama Sehan , sontak Kyungsoo menoleh dan menajamkan penglihatanya . sementara itu Sehan yang tertidur hanya menyamakan posisi kepala nya di paha Kyungsoo .

'apa mereka orang tua sehan ?'

Tampak 2 orang namja dan beberapa perawat seperti mencari seseorang , salah satu namja itu memiliki perut buncit (?) .

Sedang salah satunya memiliki tubuh kurus tinggi dan berkulit pucat , 2 namja itu tampak panik namun hanya sang namja buncit lah yang wajahnya memerah dengan mata bengkak dan air mata yang mengalir .

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat mengingat salah satu namja itu , Oh Sehun ? jangan jangan Sehan anak mereka , bukankah tadi sehan mengatakan ia juga akan memiliki adik ?

Dengan refleks Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil SEHUN .

"Sehun Hyuuuungggggg "

Kyungsoo berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan nya , Sehun yang mendengar ada orang memanggil nya pun mencari sumber suara , ia terdiam sebentar seperti mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan sang istri dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo ya , kami mencaria anak kami se-sehan ?ommo ... Lulu anak kita di sini . "

Sehun tak menyelesaikan ucapan nya karena tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok sang putera tengah terlelap di bangku taman .

"Sehan anakmu Hyung ? aku tak tau sungguh , aku tadi melihatnya terjatuh , jadi aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol . ia berkata jika ia kesepian , aku jadi tidak tega pada nya , mianhae hyung . "

"Tak apa Kyungsoo , kami sudah lega karena kami pikir Sehan hilang , apa ia merepotkanmu ? ini salah kami , Sehan demam jadi ia di rawat di sini . namun tiba-tiba saja umma nya ingin Nasi Goreng Beijing , jadi kami harus meninggalkanya . "

"Tak apa Hyung , ibu hamil yang harus mengidam memang harus di turuti , jika tidak kau mau anakmu nanti ileran (?) . Hyung kau belum mengenalkan istri mu yang cantik ini . "

"Mian Kyungsoo ya , perkenalkan , ini Xi Luhan istriku , kami menikah 7 tahun lalu . "

"Woahhh kau menikah muda Hyung , 21 tahun ?"

"Ne Kyungsoo ssi , "

Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman , ahh ibu hamil memnag terlihat canttik jika tersenyum .

"Kyungsoo ssi , kau hamil juga ?"

"Hyung , katakan pada istrimu jangan terlalu formal , aku tak suka . "

"Owh , sepertinya saat ini sang tuan muda Do tengah merajuk , membuat 2 namja dewasa di sana ikut tersenyum .

"Baiklah , panggil aku gege , dan gege akan memanggilmu Kyungsoo , deal ?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan lalu bersalaman .

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo ah ,?"

"Hehe , Ne Luhan ge ,"

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan wajah sedikit muram , membuat HunHan menjadi bingung .

"Ah , apa ayah nya si kkamjong jelek itu ?"

Bukanya membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik , Sehun malah menbuat Kyungsoo bertambah murung . sehun pun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya . walau ia tadi dapat mendengar kata 'ne' keluar dari bibir Heart Shape itu .

Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya ada yang memanggil Kyungsoo dan ternyata itu dokter Soohyun .

"Ah , Sehun ssi , Luhan ssi kalian disini ? Dokter Bae daritadi bingung mencari keberadaan kalian . sebaiknya kalian kembali ke ruang eawat Sehan dulu . "

Sehun membungkukan badanya sambil menggumam 'Gomawo ' sementara Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum karena ia tidak bisa membungkuk atau badan nya akan sakit semua . setelah pamit kepada Kyungsoo dan Dokter Soohyun , Sehun menggendong Sehan di pundaknya dan berlalu pergi .

Soohyun lalu mendudukan badanya di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo sambil bernyanyi pelan , ia kemudian tersenyum dan memandang wajah polos sang pujaan hati .

"Heiii , pagi ini sangat sangat cerah , jika wajahmu muram bisa saja para burung yang berterbangan itu jatuh dan mati , bunga dan pohon menjadi layu serta tanah menjadi tandus , hiiii kau mau itu semua terjadi ?'

Soohyun mencoba melempar huyonan pada Kyungsoo agar namja manis itu bisa tersenyum kembali , dengan suara indahnya ia menyanyikan lagu milik 'Infinite –can You Smile' membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum memandang wajah tampan sang dokter muda itu .

Soohyun tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak lebih bahagia .

"Kau tak pantas bersedih cantik , teruslah tersenyum arraseo ?''

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum . keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening . mereka lebih memilih untuk diam , sebelum akhirnya Soohyun membuka suara .

"Sebentar lagi kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini Kyungsoo ya , uhh kita pasti berpisah lagi ne ?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Soohyun tadi , entah mengapa ia tak rela pergi dari rumah sakit ini .

"Ne hyung , tapi Kyungie akan selalu mengingat Hyung , hyung juga harus tetap mengingat Kyungie , seringlah berkunjung ke rumah Baekkie umma nanti jika Hyung tak sibuk merawat pasien , arra !?"

Soohyun tersenyum mendengar itu , ia merasa jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai menerima kehadiranya .

"Arraseo , sudahlah ayo masuk , sebentar lagi saat makan siang ."

"Gendooooonnnngggggg~~~~"

Kyungsoo merentangkan tanganya dan mempout kan bibir merahnya , membuat Soohyun memekik tertahan ,.

Ia lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo ala brydal . agar perut Kyungsoo tidak tertekan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah menaruh Kyungsoo ke ranjang nya , soohyun duduk di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo . Ia memandangi wajah manis Kyungsoo sambil sesekali tersenyum .

"Hyungie , apa wajahku aneh ? berhenti tersenyum hyung , aku merasa seperti badut , hufffttttt~~~"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir merah nya , ia merasa malu di perhatikan oleh dokter muda itu dengan begitu intens .

"Eh , Kyungie itu cantik , manis , imut , jadi mana mungkin hyung menertawakan Kyungie seperti melihat badut . Hyung hanya merasa melihat pororo cantik di sini . "

Soohyun membalas dengan senyum lebarnya , walau tak selebar milik Chanyeol . Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bergidig ngeri , namun tak lama kemudian ia membulatkan matanya 0.0 saat mengingat sesuatu .

"Hyungie , ehm , bolehkah Kyungie meminta sesuatu ? uhm , jika Hyungie tak keberatan . "

Kyungsoo memilin ujung baju nya dengan gugup , ia tak enak meminta terus pada dokter muda ini , namun apa daya hanya Soohyun lah yang saat ini menemani nya , dan ia merasa ia mulai mengidam lagi .

"Tentu Hyung tak keberatan , apapun untukmu Kyungie . Kyungie ingin apa ? katakan pada Hyung , hyung akan memberikan jika Hyung bisa . hm , jadi katakan saja pada Hyung . "

Soohyun mengelus surai lembut nan legam milik Kyungsoo , agar Kyungsoo merasa yakin .

"Uhm , ano itu Kyungie ingin Boneka pororo . tapi itu , ehm harus ber topi merah muda , bukan kuning . bisakah ?"

Soohyun membulatkan mata nya , walau tak sebulat milik Kyungsoo , boneka pororo mudah saja . tapi yang ber topi pink ? adakah di korea ini ? tapi ia tetap harus membelikan Kyungsoo , ia tak ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas . Dengan canggung Soohyun mengangguk , dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berteriak senang.

"Baiklah , Kyungie tetap di sini , okay . Jangan pergi kemanapun kecuali kamar mandi . Hyung tak lama , dan karena sebentar lagi waktu makan siang , kau juga harus makan . arraseo ?''

"Ne hyungie , Gomawooooo~~"

Soohyun lalu meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju ruangan nya , ia menyampirkan jas dokter nya di sandaran kursi dan kini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam nya .

Soohyun mengambil ponsel , dompet dan kunci mobil yang memang sengaja ia tinggalkan di ruangan nya .

Saat ia keluar dari ruangan nya , ia berpapasan dengan seorang suster yang terlihat aneh , ia menggunakan masker padahal jelas jelas ia hanya membawa makanan .

Namun Soohyun tak mau ambil pusing , yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana ia mendapatkan boneka pororo pesanan namja mungil itu dengan segera , agar Kyungsoo merasa senang .

Ah , membayangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum saja sudah membuat nya tanpa sadar tersenyum juga .

Ia menuju tempat parkir khusus dokter dan pegawai rumah sakit ,dengan bersenandung riang ia memasuki mobilnya dan berangkat menuju tempat penjualan boneka , dalam hati ia selalu berharap agar ada orang baik hati yang menciptakan boneka aneh itu .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ia melihat toko yang berjejer dengan isi berbagai macam boneka , ia memutuska untuk mencri di daerah itu , namun dari 11 tempat yang ia datangi tak ada satupun yang memiliki atau menjual boneka itu .

"Huh , jika tak ada satu pun yang menjual , bagaimana ini ? Tinggal satu toko lagi . jika di toko itu tak ada , maka aku harus mencari tempat lain . aisshhh , bagaimana jika nanti Kyungsoo sudah tak ingin lagii ? uhh, Soohyun pabbo apapun untuk Kyungsoo . Hwaiting !"

Setelah menyemangati Dirinya sendiri , Soohyun lalu pergi menuju toko boneka terakhir di tempat itu . karena terlalu bersemangat tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang di depan nya .

"Ah , Mianhae . saya terlalu terburu buru . "

Soohyun berulang kali membungkukan badan nya , ia sungguh merasa bersalah .

"Tak , apa. Jika boleh tau mengapa anda terkesan buru buru seperti itu ?"

"Ehm , ada seorang pasien ku yang mengidam , aku tak ingin mengecewakanya . ia ingin boneka pororo dengan topi merah muda , dan itu sungguh susah , Kyungsoo harus terpenuhi keinginan nya . saya tak tega melihat mata nya yang penuh harap. Hufftt~~"

Mendengar nama 'Kyungsoo' membuat namja yang tadi di tabrak Soohyun sedikit membulatkan matanya , bibir nya yang tertutupi masker tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum .

"Saya mungkin bisa membantu anda , silahkan cari dulu boneka nya , saya akan mewarnai topi itu nantinya . Jika boleh tau , siapa nama pasien anda ?"

"Jinjjayo ? Gomawo sebelumnya . Ia bernama Do Kyungsoo , anda harus melihatnya , ia sungguh manis dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati . "

'_Aku bahkan jauh lebih mengenalnya_ .'

"Mungkin lain kali kami bisa bertemu , "

"Ne , saya cari dulu boneka nya . "

Setelah itu soohyun memasuki toko boneka itu dengan senyum merekah , ia tak menyangka menemukan orang sebaik itu .

Setelah menemukan boneka yang tepat , ia menghampiri sang namja yang duduk di depan boneka dengan segelas kopi di tangan nya .

"Maaf lama memilihnya , jika boleh tau siapa nama anda ?"

"Tak apa , panggil saja Alexander Kim , bisa kita mulai ?'

Soohyun membalas dengan senyuman sambil menyerahkan boneka yang di beli nya tadi .

"Setelah kupikir , jika kita mewarnai ini akan lama dan bahaya untuk kehamilan , jadi kupituskan untuk menjahit nya dengan kain saja , walau aku namja dan kemampuan jahitku masih buruk , tapi aku yakin ini tak akan mengecewakan ."

"Tak masalah tuan , apapun itu pasti Kyungsoo senang ."

Alexander lalu menjahit topi boneka itu dengan perlahan dan hati hati , ia membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang bersinar cerah saat mendapatkan boneka ini , hah membuatnya semakin semangat saja .

Soohyun hanya diam memandangi wajah alexander yang sangat serius saat menjahit , andai ia dulu mau menuruti sang umma untung belajar menjahit dan merajut , pasti ia tak akan merepotkan orang lain , . tapi apa daya , cita cita nya untuk menjadi dokter membuat nya malas untuk belajar hal yang seharusnya di pahami Yeoja itu .

Tak sampai setengah jam , Boneka itu sudah jadi , tanpa ia sadari , Alexander menuliskan huruf **'J.S'** di ujung topi nya.

"Ini sudah selesai , maaf jika buruk . "

"Tak apa Alexander ssi , saya sungguh mengucapkan terima kasih . apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas ini ?"

"Tak usah sungkan , tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo ssi untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanya dan bayi nya . jangan pula bersedih karena akan berdampak buruk pada sang bayi .hanya itu . "

"Baiklah , terima kasih . akan saya sampaikan , terima kasih . annyeong."

Setelah membungkuk sebentar , Soohyun menuju tempat ia parkir mobil tadi .

..

..

..

_**Other side **_

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang melihat video pororo dari ponsel nya , Chanyeol dengan sengaja men download video video itu agar ia tak kesepian saat tak ada yang menunggunya , sesekali Kyungsoo tertawa dan menjerit .

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang inap nya terbuka , menampilkan seorang suster yang mendorong troli makanan , Kyungsoo menengok jam yang ada di ponselnya .

Jam 1 siang , pantas saja . saatnya makan siang .

"Suster , apa kau sedang sakit ? kemana suster HyeMi ? bukankah biasanya ia yang mengantarkan makan siang .?"

"Suster Hyemi sedang tidak masuk , jadi aku yang menggantikanya . "

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran , bukankah tadi suster Hyemi yang mengantarkanya ke taman , mengapa suster ini bilang suster Hyemi tidak masuk ? aneh .

"Ehm , baiklah . apa yang kau bawa ?"

Nada bicara Kyungsoo sedikit meningi , mungkin bawaan bayi nya . ia merasa tak suka dengan suster ini .

"Sup daging sapi , makanlah ."

"Huh , aku hamil, dan tak suka makanan itu . jadi aku tak akan memakanya , aku akan meminta Baekkie hyung saja untuk memasakanku nasi goreng ."

"kau ini manja sekali , jika kau tak makan aku akan memaksamu , dan menyuapimu . "

"Kenapa memaksaku , aku tak suka di paksa . bahkan dokter Soohyun dan suster Hyemi saja tak pernah memaksaku , siapa kau sebenarnya huh ?"

"Kau membuatku emosi Do Kyungsoo ."

Kyungsoo membeku saat mendengar suara yang di hafalinya itu , Jung Soojung .

"Soojung gila , keluar kau sebelum ku panggilkan security. "

Kyungsoo merasa panik sekarang , jika ia tak sedang mengandung ia akan berani melawan yeoja gila ini . namun apa daya , ia tengah mengandung dan tak mungkin ia membahayakan kandungan nya sendiri .

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau hidup sekarang Kyungsoo ssi , kau harus mati dengan racun ini . oh , ini tak akan membunuhmu , ini hanya akan menggugurkan kandunganmu dan merusak rahimmu . jadi ayo nikmati ~~"

Soojung mengangkat sup itu tepat di depan mulut Kyungsoo , namun tak lama Kyungsoo menghindar , sungguh ia panik sekarang . dan bodohnya ia karena melempar ponselnya tadi .

"Kau gila Soojung , tak ingatkah kau siapa yang menopang hidupmu selama ini selain eoni mu ? dan kau masih merebut kekasihku . jika kau menginginkan Kai , ambilah . aku sudah merelakanya , tapi jangan sakiti anakku . kumohon. "

Kyungsoo kini hanya bisa berharap ada keajaiban , ia sungguh terpojok sekarang .

"Haha , Tuan Muda Do menyombong sekarang . yah , ku akui orang tuamu yang sialan itu yang memberikanku materi untuk hidup . tapi asal kau tau kyungsoo ssi , Kai sudah tak mencintaiku lagi . ia mencampakanku bodoh . dan itu karena kau , kau tau ? aku pergi ke banyak tempat untuk membuat nya lluluh padaku dan memandangku sebagai Yeoja paling sempurna dan menghasut otak nya untuk memandang kau sebagi gay busuk. Hahaha...tapi apa ? hiks..hikss dia membuangku bodoh , jadi KAU HARUS MATI DO KYUNGSOO .!"

"Soojung ssi , sadarlah . aku juga menderita , jangan egois . kau juga salah di sini . !"

"Apa ? aku ? bersalah ? haha , tak ada dalam kamus hidupku seorang Jung Soojung bersalah , jadi jangan macam macam kau Gay menjijikan . kupasikan rahimmu akan hancur. Hahaha...!"

Kyungsoo semakin kalang kabut karena ia kini semakin terpojok , Yeoja di depan nya sungguh gila . dan ia merutuki namja berkulit tan yang dengan mudah nya memainkan perasaanya dan Yeoja di hadapanya ini .

"Soojung ssi , ku-kumohon hiks...bunuhlah aku , tapi tunggu sampai anakku terlahir . Ia tak salah apa apa . Kumohon~~!"

Kyungsoo kini mulai memelas , ia tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi . Mengapa cobaan nya begitu berat .

"Hm , mwo ? membunuhmu tanpa bayimu ? haha, mimpi saja Kyungsoo ssi . sama saja aku tak membunuhmu . huh , lebih baik ku musnahkan bayi mu itu . Makhluk mungil nan lucu itu , sayang berada di rahim orang yang salah . kkkkk... jadi bersiaplah. Hahaha,...!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak saat soojung sudah semakin mendekatinya . ia menatap sekelilingnya gusar , kedua tangan mungilnya terus saja mendekap perut nya ., seakan melindungi bayi nya dari Soojung .

Sementara itu Soojung terus saja berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengerikan miliknya , ia mengangkat mangkuk sup itu dengan terus tersenyum , berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang daritadi terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin .

Tanpa di duga , Soojung kini tengah sampai tepat di depan kyungsoo , namja mungil itu menggigiti bibir nya takut .

Soojung mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo dan berusaha untuk memasukan racun itu ke mulut Kyungsoo , namun Kyungsoo terus membungkam bibir nya sendiri .

Hal itu membuat Soojung menggeram kesal , dengan nekat ia meremat perut Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan .

Kyungsoo tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membuka mulutnya , karena bisa saja Soojung langsung memasukan racun itu .

"B*tch , buka mulutmu berengsek ,, kau ingin aku bermain kasar huh ?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya , tubuhnya sudah mulai melemah karena dari tadi Soojung meremat perut nya .

"Ah , kurasa racun ini tidak di butuhkan lagi , Tanganku lumayan kuat untuk menghancurkan bayi dalam perutmu itu . Bukankah begitu Kyungsoo ssi ? "

Soojung lalu membuat mangkuk berisi racun yang telah di campur sup itu ke sembarang arah .

"Jangan sentuh anakku , jauhkan tangan kotormu dari anakku jalang ."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berteriak pada Soojung , membuat Yeoja itu marah dan meremat perut Kyungsoo lagi .

"Hiks... appo , kumohon lepaskan . Ini sungguh sakit ,akhhh...!"

Soojung terus tertawa meremehkan , Soojung melepaskan tangan nya dari perut Kyungsoo . membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega sebentar .

Kyungsoo terus saja menangis pilu , tangan nya seolah tak mampu untuk melindungi perut nya lagi , hal itu membuat Soojung tersenyum mengejek , ia menyiapkan kaki nya untuk menendang perut Kyungsoo . Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi...

BRAKK!

"Kyungie noona dat- astaga , Kyungsoo . Soojung apa yang kau lakukan hah ? kau gila?"

Yeoja yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Noona yang ternyata Jessica itu berteriak histeris saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo , terlebih di ruangan itu juga terdapat sosok sang Yeodongsaeng dengan pakaian perawat . Perasaan Yeoja cantik itu bercampur aduk , antara marah , kecewa dan khawatir. Dengan segera ia menekal tombol darurat di dekat Ranjang Kyungsoo ,.

Soojung yang panik pun berniat lari , tapi ia di cekal oleh sang eoni .

"Jangan mencoba kabur Jung Soojung ,. Tetap diam di sini berengsek . Tak ku sangka aku memiliki adik gila sepertimu . "

"Lepaskan aku Jung Sooyeon , kau lebih membela namja Gay ini daripada adikmu sendiri huh ? sulit di percaya .!"

Jessica hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Soojung , sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah terduduk lemah dengan kulit sepucat kertas .

Namun ia tak boleh melepaskan Soojung , adiknya ini harus menanggung jawabkan perbuatan nya .

Tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka dengan kasar , menampakan (?) sosok Suho dan Yifan , serta Soohyun .

Sebenarnya Soohyun tak tau apa-apa ia hanya heran mendapati Suho dan Yifan yang seperti di kejar hantu , namun dokter muda itu panik saat mendapati 2 dokter senior nya itu berlari menuju ruang rawat Kyungsoo .

"Apa yang terjadi Jessica ssi ?"

"Adikku yang gila ini mencelakai Kyungsoo , Suho ssi tolong suntikan obat bius padanya . aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Dan kupastikan ia akan tanggung jawab . Kumohon ~!"

Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya , lalu ia mulai menyuntik lengan Soojung , walau awalnya sulit . sementara itu Yifan memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang .

Soohyun yang melihat Suho kesusahan langsung membantu memegangi tubuh Soojung , ia lalu di mintai bantuan oleh Jessica untuk membawa tubuh adiknya ke mobil , namun sebelum itu ia memindahkan boneka pororo yang di bawanya ke meja nakas .

Yifan langsung menangani Kyungsoo , sementara itu Suho mengecek adakah yang parah pada namja bermata bulat itu .

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai , mereka menghela nafas lega .

"Huuufffftttt , syukur saja Kyungie tak apa . perutnya hanya kontraksi , untung saja bayi yang di kandungnya kuat . "

"Iya ge , jika sampai terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo , yeoja itu juga harus menderita . ck , apa bagusnya Kim Jongin itu sih ?"

"Haha , Jonmyeon ah , cinta itu buta. Menurutku Yixing itu terlalu polos , mudah terpengaruh , telmi dan pelupa, tapi bagimu ia sempurna bukan ? sama seperti Tao . Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya dan kenal hanya sebatas kenal , mereka akan brfikiran Tao itu muka security hati Hello kitty , tapi semua salah , bahkan ubuhnya lebih indah dari model victoria secret sekalipun . ia juga terlampau polos dan cengeng , manja pula . tapi bagiku ia lah namja paling sempurna . dia yang bisa melengkapiku yang dulunya seorang pangeran es . begitupun Kim Jongin . !"

Suho hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yifan , rekan kerjanya ini memang lebih banyak bicara dan banyak ekspresi semenjak mengenal Tao . Pemuda lugu nan manis yang bisa meluluhkanhati es sang pangeran .

"Oh ya , hubungi Jongsuk ahjumma dan Woobin ahjussi , mereka harus tau keadaan Kyungsoo ."

"Baik Yifan uisanim , "

Setelah itu suho mengambil ponsel nya dan mendial nomor ponsel Jongsuk .

'pip'

"**Annyeong Suho ah , ada apa ?"**

"Begini ahjumma , ehm Kyungsoo tadi mendapat musibah , ehm bagaimana ya ?"

"**Huh , musibah apa ? bicaralah yang jelas !"**

"Ehm , ada seorang Yeoja gila yang menyamar menjadi suster dan hanmpir mencelakai Kyungsoo dan bayi nya , untung saja ia hanya konstraksi ringan .!"

"**astaga , siapa Yeoja itu ? Soojung kah ?"**

"Ne ahjumma , tapi tenang saja . ia telah di tangani oleh sang Eoni , dan saat ini sedang di bawa kerumah sakit. "

"**Aku menyesal tak menjaganya , tolong tetap di sana , kami akan menjenguk Kyungsoo sekarang , terima kasih info nya Suho ah!"**

"Ne ahjumma , sama –sama . !"

'pip'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa umma ? kenapa Soojung di sebut ?"

"Eh , Jongin . kau sudah pulang ? soojung hampir mencelakai Kyungsoo , tapi hampir saja ia selamat . dan saat ini Soojung telah di tangani eoni nya ."

"Mwo? Umma tak becanda , aisshhhh. Ayo umma ke rumah sakit .!"

"Sabarlah , tunggu appa mu ."

Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh , ia tak ingin mengendarai mobil nya sendiri dalam keadaan kalut , bisa bisa ia hanya tinggal nama , ia tidak seperti appa nya yang selalu tenang dalam keadaan apapun .

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Hospital !

Mereka bertiga berlari dengan tergesa , sesampainya di depan ruang inap Kyungsoo , mereka berpapasan dengan ChanBaek dan chanhee , Kai membeku melihat tatapan menusuk dari pasangan happy virus itu .

"Baekhyun ah , Chanyeol ah . bolehkah kami masuk ? "

"Eh , tentu Jongsuk umma , tapi tolong jangan biarkan makhluk hitam ini masuk . "

Woobin nyaris tertawa jika saja perut nya tak di cubit oleh sang istri .

"Baiklah , kami mengerti . Jongin ah , baik-baik di luar ne ?!"

Setelah itu 4 namja dewasa dan seorang balita itu memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo .

Di dalam ada Tao dan Yixing , mereka menjaga Kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba saja suho dan Yifan ada pasien yang harus segera di tangani .

Jongsuk langsung mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut , sementara itu Jongin hanya menatap miris pemandangan di depan nya , andai ia bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo nya .

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu tegapnya , dengan pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya setelah sebelumnya melap air matanya dengan punggung tangan nya .

"Huh , Alexander ssi ?"

"Soohyun ssi , darimana anda tau ini aku ?"

"Ah , entahlah , kenapa tidak masuk ? Eihh , kau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo ? dia yang terbaring itu Kyungsoo.!"

"Aku han-hanya ingin melihatnya saja, masuklah Soohyun ssi . aku ingin menjenguk sahabatku , oh ya Kyungsoo sangat manis ."

"Jinja ? hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan kyungsoo jelek , hehe. Saya masuk dulu , Annyeong ."

Detelah membalas senyuman Soohyun , Jongin kembali menatap pilu Kyungsoo .

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo , semua hening . ChanHee yang biasanya mengoceh pun kini tertunduk lesu , bocah itu seperti tau suasana .

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak pelan , membuat semua menahan nafas barang sebentar .

"Eung,,...Jong...innnn , jeballl kajima , hiks...!"

Kyungsoo mengigau atau entahlah , hal itu membuat semua menatap Kyungsoo nanar .

"Baby , ireona !"

Jongsuk mencoba mengelus pelan pipi Kyungsoo .

"Hiks,,,... andwae... kajima ."

Hal itu mebuat semua panik , sementara itu Soohyun hanya terdiam karena ia tak tau apapun .

Sedangkan Jongin ? ia menangis dalam diam , tak menyangka Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya . ia pun berlari menuju taman rumah sakit .

"Jong..innn , saranghae. "

ucapan Kyungsoo membuat semua orang di sana membeku , terutama Soohyun . pupuslah harapanya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo , berbeda dengan Jongsuk dan Woobin yang tersenyum tulus .

tak lama setelah itu , Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata nya .

hal pertama yang di katakanya dan membuat semua orang di sana tak percaya ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin Jongin , hiks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc !


End file.
